iKON : Detective!
by Maknaessi
Summary: [Updated] iKON fanfiction! YAOI! 7 orang, 7 latar kehidupan berbeda menyatu dan menjadi detektif! No RNR? ngga lanjut yaaaa ;) Crime - Mistery - Family-friendship - slight Yaoi fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0 : _**PROLOGUE.**_

**"Hello, Police department! Kami siap memecahkan kasus rumit anda!"**

**TITLE : Detective?!**

**Cast : all IKON member, with BTS and GOT7 as Cameo.**

_**Age switch :**_

**Kim Jinhwan - 19thn**

**Yunhsyeong : 20thn**

**Bobby : 23thn**

**Hanbin : 18thn**

**Donghyuk : 15thn**

**Junhwe : 17thn**

**Chanwoo : 14thn**

**Genre : Mistery, Romance, Horror, Daily life.**

**Disclaimer : cuma pinjem cast ama latar cerita aja. Storyline mine!**

**BUDAYAKAN RNR!**

\- Jinhwan Pov -

**...**

**"**AAAH EOMNA KENAPA MENCARI PEKERJAAN SULIT SEKALI!" Sekali lagi... Aku mengeluh, sepertinya pada langit. Eh... Pada ibuku di surga. Aku baru saja keluar dari kantor majalah di pusat kota ini. Ngomong-ngomong... Ini perusahaan ke sekian yang aku masuki minggu ini. Aku cukup bingung, padahal nilaiku cukup baik, aku juga memiliki bakat yang mereka butuhkan, tapi kenapa ya?

Ah aku lupa.

Namaku.. Kim Jinhwan. Panggil saja aku Hwannie, Jinan, Jinny, atau apapun. Aku berusia 19 tahun ini, baru saja lulus dari Chungnam Senior High School, yaaaa meski nilaiku paspasan, sih. Aku tinggal di pinggiran kota seoul, di sebuah apartment yang (katanya) peninggalan kedua orangtuaku.

Mengenai mereka... Aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka sedari lahir. Aku tinggal bersama ibu panti dan 'keluarga' kecilku disana. Begitu usia SMA, beliau memberikan surat dan kunci apartment. Woooh aku tidak menyangka keluargaku sebegitu kaya nya.

Oke, kembali ke pekerjaan. Uang tabungan selama aku di panti dan rekening peninggalan orang tuaku sudah mulai habis, itulah alasan aku mencari pekerjaan. Tapi mungkin karena aku bukan lulusan SMA ternama, makanya aku sulit mencari pekerjaan.

"Huft... Aku lelah." Ujarku. Kini, aku termenung di sebuah taman. Merogoh saku-ku, berharap ada lembaran won dan menggunakannya untuk membeli minuman di mesin minuman di seberang jalan sana.

Tapi nihil.

"Bidohnya-_- aku lupa membawa dompetku." Runtukku. Mungkin faktor pelupa juga menjadi alasan perusahaan itu menolakku, tapi darimana mereka tahu?

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling...

"Bingo." Mataku berbinar seketika. Terdapat tulisan 'Help Wanted' di jendela sebuah kedai pastry merangkap coffeeshop di pinggir jalan. Aku menyipitkan mataku...

"Aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaan di _Happiness Caffee_ itu, semangat!" Ujarku dan berlari kencang menuju Caffee itu.

\- Jinhwan Pof End -

-Author Pov-

"... Jadi.. Namamu Kim Jinhwan?"

Disinilah Jinhwan berada. Di ruang kantor pemilik Happiness CoffeeShop. Setelah ia masuk dengan tergesa, bertanya pada kasir membabi-buta sembari mengacungkan (?) Berkas lamarannya. Pria muda yang duduk dikasir dengan takut-takut mengetuk pintu ruangan bosnya.

Dan... Disinilah ia sekarang.

"Ah, kita gsnti pertanyaannya." Pria bergigi kelinci itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, membac CV Jinhwan. Keningnya berkerut, sementara Jinhwan memandangnya antusias.

"Jinhwan-ssi. Perlu anda ketahui. Bekerja di sini tidak mudah, lho. Kamu harus siap unt-"

"SAYA SIAP DAN SAYA MAU!" Jinhwan memotong ucapan 'calon' bosnya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan berapi-api. Pria tadi mendesahkan nafasnya pelan.

"Oke Kim Jinhean. Kamu diterima." Sambung Pria yang sekarang menjadi bosnya, yang kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari lemari kecil dibelakangnya, sesuatu yang terbungkus rapi oleh plastik dan berwarna merah.

"Ini seragam kerja-mu. Bukan seragam, sih. Hanya apron, topi dan buku catatan pesanan. Untuk tagname mu akan kuberikan esok hari, berhubung aku belum memesannya." Pria bergigi kelinci itu menyodorkan semuanya dan jinhwan hanya tersenyum.

"Baik, bos. Jadi... Besok aku harus kesini pukul berapa?" Tanya Jinhwan, dalah hatinya ia sedang goyang dangdut koplo remix karena diterima bekerja. Pria bergigi kelinci itu sedikit berfikir, lalu tersenyum.

"Okay.. Kamu bisa datang pukul 8 pagi, saat Caffee ini belum buka. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada karyawan lain. Okay itu saja, selamat." Pria itu kemudian berdiri, menjabat tangan Jinhwan. Kemudian beranjak pergi untuk menyiapkan badan esok hari.

"Kim Jinhwan." Jinhwan beranjak pergi ketika Bosnya memanggilnya.

"Ne, Bos?" Jawabnya ramah. Bosnya hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Gak usah seformal itu, usiaku baru 23 tahun. Panggil saja aku KIM JIWON. eh BOBBY saja. Anak anak semua memanggilku begitu." Bosnya yang bernama Jiwon itu tertawa ringan, begitupun Jinhwan.

"Okay, Bobby Hyung." Jinhwan menjawab sembari menutup pintu ruangan Bobby.

_Blam._

"Ah, semoga keputusanku tepat." Bobby menangkupkan wajahnya di meja kerjanya. Pandangannya menengok kearah kiri.

"Adikku sudah tumbuh besar rupanya."

...

Di sisi lain kota Seoul...

"Appa mau menjodohkanku dengan wanita ini? Menggelikan." Pria muda dengan tatapan sayu memutar bolamata nya malas. "Appa tidak tahu ya kalo wanita tua yang menjadi ibunya jelas jelas hanya akan meraup keuntungan dari appa." Sambungnya.

Biar aku jelaskan. Namanya.. Kim Hanbin. Putra pemilik perusahaan properti terbesar di asia timur, Kim Chansung. Hidupnya berkecukupan dan happy happy aja, sampai 10 menit lalu, ayahnya memanggilnya dan hendak menjodohkannya dengan Jinny, putri cantik anak dari kolega mendiang ibunya.

"Appa kali ini tidak mempercayaimu, Hanbin-ah. Kurasa-"

_Srakkk_

"Appa play saja itu di netbook appa. Sudah ya, Minho hyung dan Jinwoo hyung menungguku dikamar. Kami sedang bermain Mickey Mouse adventure, appa." Jawab Hanbin yang menggendikkan kepalanya acuh, lalu pergi meninggalkan appanya yang membuka bungkusan tadi.

'Sebuah FlashDisk?' Pikir Chansung. Ia hendak memanggil Hanbin saat tiba tiba anak semata-wayangnya berbalik dan menatapnya dingin.

"Itu rekaman hasil penyadapan pembicaraan ibu-ibu sosialita teman temannya ibunya jinong.. Eh siapa tadi?" Hanbin berfikir sejenak.. "Jinny. Nah itu. Jangan tanya aku mendapatkan itu dari mana, appa tahu kan aku jenius? Appa dapat mengecek persamaan suaranya dengan menelpon wanita tua itu langsung." Hanbin berbalik, meninggalkan ayahnya yang melongo.

"Sojin-ya... Kenapa kamu waktu hamil ngidam buku detektif, sih. Jadinya anak kita gini, kan..." Chansung mendesah pelan, menggeleng pelan sembari menatap pintu yang tertutup.

...

Gwangju... Jeolla-do.

"... Donghyukkie, kamu yakin ikut ibumu ke seoul?" Tanya namja tinggi di samping donghyuk, yang duduk di ayunan. Donghyuk mengangguk pelan.

"Ah.. Ne Chanyeol hyung. Aku merasakan bahwa aku akan menemukan petualangan baru disana." Donghyuk, pemuda imut berisi itu menerawang, memperhatikan langit luas yang sudah tertutup kegelapan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Feelingmu sealu benar, Hyukkie. Okay.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan di seoul nanti." Chanyeol menepuk pelan kepala Donghyuk, sementara pemuda imut itu tersenyum dan berdiri, lalu menarik tangan chanyeol.

"L-loh? Mau kemana kita?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung ketika donghyuk mengajaknya berlari keluar taman.

"Aku udah lama gak beli ddeokboki buatan nam ahjumma! Aku kangen!"

...

Vancouver, Canada.

_"Pesawat Korean airways dengan kode penerbangan SK078VC menuju Incheon, Akan segera berangkat 15 menit lagi. Kepada penumpang yang masih berada diruang tunggu mohon untuk segera menuju pesawat, terimakasih."_

"Ah! Pesawatmu sudah mau lepas landas! Ayo segera pergi, temui kehidupanmu di seoul." Seorang wanita yang berumur, namun masih terlihat cukup muda, terlonjak sambil tersenyum senang mendengar suara tadi. Sedangkan anaknya hanya berdecih pelan lalu berdiri.

"Ne, mom, aku pergi dulu, ne?" Pemuda manis itu segera berdiri dan tersenyum hangat pada ibunya tadi. Ibunya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, cari dan temui daddy mu, Song Yunhyeong-ku sayang. Jangan lupa untuk tidak bolos kuliah, lalu minum vitamin dan makan tepat waktu, dan oh! Uang akan mom-"

_Grepp_

"Mom yang terbaik. Yunhyeong janji, akan menuruti semua keinginan mom, termasuk menemui dad. " pemuda manis bernama Yunhyeong itu memeluk erat ibunya, dan tersenyum. Ibunya kaget. Sejenak kemudian tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan anak tercintanya itu.

"Hmm.. Mom tahu kalo Mom yang terbaik. Okay, jangan membuat pesawatmu menunggu, Yunhyeongie." Ibunya tersenyum manis, senyum yang mungkin tidak akan Yunhyeong lihat sementara waktu. Ibunya menundukkan wajah anaknya, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Ibu yakin, tidak apa apa? Ibu kan sedang-"

"Ibu tidak apa apa, sayang. Sekarang pergilah." Ibunya mendorong pelan bahu Yunhyeong, yang segera mengangguk dan beranjak pergi menjauh.

"HATI HATIIIIIII!" teriak Yunhyeong sambil berlari menuju pintu keberangkatan, sementara ibunya melambai sambil menangis.

"Semoga kamu mampu menemukan ayahmu, sayang."

...

"Dalgeon Technic School, Seoul.

"Junhwe-ya! Kami pulang duluan ya!" Seru 2 pria dengan tinggi yang kentara, Jongup dan Junhong saat berpisah dengan pria berwajah dingin, Junhwe di pertigaan tadi. Junhwe hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu berbelok menuju gang kecil, memotong jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Hei bocah Wontae Highschool, sepertinya kamu tersesat."

"Lihat wajahnya. Manis sekali. Tipikal uke yang akan memanja penismu dengan desahan imutnya setiap kau menyetubuhinya."

Junhwe berhenti. Telinganya menggunakan headphone monsterbeat, tapi dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara om om mesum di dekatnya. Ia melangkah menuju asal suara...

"A-ahjussi lepaskan.. Eomma nanti mencariku..." Suara namja tinggi namun dengan muka yang cukup imut mencoba melepaskan lengan 3 om om mesum yang menggerayanginya, namun sepertinya nihil. Ketiganya malah senang dan membuka pakaian seragamnya.

"Ah.. Ayolah nak. Aku akan memberikanmu kepuasan di masa mu-"

_Blentrang! (?)_

Suara botol dilempar dan mengenai tembok disamping salah satu dari om om itu. Pelakunya tidak lain si muka dingin. Seluruh mata disana tertuju pada Junhwe. Kemudian, dua diantara mereka mendekati Junhwe yang tersenyum miring.

_Bugggh!_

Satu tinjuan sukses mencium pipi Junhwe. Pelakunya... Ya preman itu.

"Hei bocah. Kau mengganggu kesenangan kami, kau harus-"

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

"ARRRGGHH!" kedua om om yang diyakini Junhwe sebagai preman gang ini tersungkur sembari memegang hidung mereka yang mengucurkan darah. Junhwe kemudian mendekat kearah pria manis yang disekap sisa preman tadi, yang mukanya ketakutan.

"Kamu memilih dipukuli seperti kedua temanmu, atau pergi dengan hati riang gembira?" Junhwe merenggangkan lengannya, membentuk sebuah kepalan. Pria itu bergidik kemudian berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Sudah aman, Chanwoo-ya." Junhwe menggenggam erat bahu pria manis yang hampir diperkosa tadi, lalu membantunya berdiri dan membetulkan pakaiannya. Chanwoo menangis sesegukan sembari memeluk Junhwe.

"A-aku takut June-yaa" isaknya pelan. Junhwe tidak ambil pusing dan menggendong Chanwoo di punggungnya, berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Chanu-ya. Apa Jung appa tidak menjemputmu?" Tanya Junhwe tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Chanwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Ani, appa tidak bisa. Goo Eomma juga tidak bisa" Chanwoo merengut kesal. Junhwe tersenyum lega, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Untunglah hyungmu yang tampan ini lewat, kalau tidak... Rawr kau disantap ahjussi ahjussi mesum itu dan mendesah seperti ini " aaah ahjussi enak ngghhh Chanu mau pipisshhh" "Junhwe terkikik pelan, kemudian menjitak kakak tirinya itu pelan.

"Akan kuadukan pada Goo Umma!"

...

FO BE CONTINUED

...

**.**

**ANNYEONG? **

**A**uthor kembali bawa cerita baru, nih. Castnya IKON! masih tetap yaoi tapi genrenya mistery dan criminal~ untuk 8-xcellent aku discontinued dulu yaaa nunggu niat post ff itu lagi~ udah segitu dulu aja~

Uhm... Ini bakal nyeritain tentang kehidupan mereka sebagai detektif atau agen rahasia aapapun itu namanya/? Disini cuma pengenalan cast aja, belom nyampe di rekrut kepolisian atau dapet kasus.

Terakhir...

**Review atau ga lanjut? /smirk/**


	2. Case 1a

iKON : Detective

_**Case 1 : Pembunuhan masakan? bagian pertama.**_

**Cast : All iKON Member **as** theirself**

Rating : M

Disclaimer : all cast and location belong to god. I just own storyline.

…

Sudah genap semnggu Jinhwan bekerja di HAPPINESS Caffee milik Bobby. Ia mudah akrab dengan semua karyawan, Jimin yang merupakan waiter sama sepertinya, Jungkook yang merupakan kasir dan Seokjin dan Jinyoung di bagian dapur.

Seperti hari ini, hari minggu. Caffee ramai dengan pembeli sampai-sampai Bobby turut membantu menjadi Waiter.

Jinhwan baru saja masuk pantry saat...

"Ah, Hwannie. Segera menuju meja nomor 10, kurasa mereka baru saja datang. Aiguu kakiku..." Keluh Jimin sambil memijat-mijat betisnya. "Aku baru saja terantuk meja no 8, aku istirahat sebentar ya." Jimin kemudian pamit ke ruang loker sembari terus mengurut betisnya

"Ah, Seokjin Hyung, ada pesanan yang perlu kuantarkan? Kurasa..." Jinhwan bertanya pada kepala pantry, Seokjin/? Yang tengah sibuk meramu frappuchinno sembari mengintip sedikit mengintip dari pintu. "... Kurasa sepertinya Bobby Hyung masih sibuk mencatat pesanan." Lanjutnya pelan. Jin menoleh sejenak.

"Antarkan Apple cheesecake dan coldtea itu ke meja no 12, oh, sama itu... Secangkir original coffrr pada meja no 9. Arrachi?" Jin menunjuk beberapa menu yang sudah tersaji tanpa melihatnya. Jinyoung sedang libur hari ini, membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Jinhwan menyambar nampan dan langsung meletakkan tiga pesanan itu diatasnya, lalu langsung keluar pantry dan menuju meja yang dituju.

Meja no 9.

Seorang siswa perguruan tinggi sedang mengulik sesuatu di tabletnya. Terlihat sekali dia sedang serius mengetik sesuatu

"Permisi, tuan. Ini original coffee anda." Jinhwan menyapa dengan lembut sembari menaruh pesanan pelanggan itu di meja. "Ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu?" Jinhwan berdiri sejenak di samping pria tersebut, menanti jawaban, tapi sepertinya pria itu sibuk dengan tabletnya.

Melihat tidak ada respon, Jinhwan tersenyum dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, permisi. Saya harus-"

"Apa seokjin hyung masih sibuk? Aku ingin menemuinya." Pria muda itu memotong omongan Jinhwan, yang langsung dibalas Jinhwan dengan cibiran, merasa sedaritadi tidak dihargai.

"Ah, hwndak menemui Seokjin hyung? Kurasa nanti pukul 5 anda bisa menemuinya. Kalau perlu bisa kusampaikan." Jinhwan tersenyum. Pria muda itu masih mengutak-atik tabletnya, tanpa memperhatikan Jinhwan.

"Ah, okay. Tolong sampaikan padanya, sepupunya yang tampan, Kim Hanbin sedang menunggunya di meja no 9... Dan satu lagi, saya memesan pretzel. Bisa?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berbicara seolah bermonolog. Jinhwan hanya tersenyum kemudian mencatat pesan dsri pria bernama Hanbin ini.

"Ah, akan saya sampaikan. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Jinhwan menyimpan kembali catatannya di apronnya dan berjalan menuju meja no 12.

"Permisi, maaf menunggu lama!" Jinhwan menyapa dua pelanggan di meja ini dengan ceria. Terlihat keduanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu ketika Jinhwan menaruh coldtea dan apple cheesecakenya di meja.

"H-hyung, serius? Perasaanku tidak enak... Sepertinya mengarah pada restoran sebelah." Kata anak berwajah manis pada anak berwajah dingin. Keduanya menggunakan hoodie berwarna kuning bertelinga pikachu.

"Sssstttt.. Entahlah tapi.. Aku curiga." Anak berwajah dingin hanya mengelus dagunya dan menyesap coldtea nya santai. Jinhwan yang sedaritadi hanya menguping, kemudian tersadar dan tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu lagi?" Jinhwan bertanya dengan lembut, kedua pemuda tersebut sejenak menoleh ke arah Jinhwan, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"A-nou... Apa hyung tau restoran didepan milik siapa?" Anak yang manis bertanya pada Jinhwan, yang hanya dijawab gelengan pelan sembari mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Mianhae, saya kurang tahu. Saya baru bekerja disini seminggu memangnya ada apa?" TanyaJinhwan lembut. Keduanya menggeleng. "Baiklah... Kalau begitu selamat menikmati" sambung Jinhwan kemudian berlalu menuju meja no 10, dimana dua lelaki, yang satu nampak berisi namun lebih muda duduk di hadapan pemuda tampan yang membaca menu.

"Ekhem. Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Jinhwan membungkuk sopan pada mereka berdua kemudian bersiap menulis pesanan mereka. Pria yang tampan menatap Jinhwan sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat lelah, ya? Ddonghyukkie, apa yang akan kamu pesan?" Tanyanya pada Jinhwan yang dibalas dengan cengiran Jinhwan. "A-ah ne, begitulah..." Jinhwan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Eum.. Yunhyeong hyung mau memesan apa?" Tanya pria manis bernama Donghyuk pada pemuda satunya, yang ternyata bernama Yunhyeong. Donghyuk masih menatap menu dengan tatapan polos.

"Ah, hyung memesan iced chocolate sama strawberry donut. Ddonggu?" Tanya Yunhyeong balik. "Tenang saja, hyung yang teraktir kok!" Lanjutnya semangat. Donghyuk tersenyum 5 jari, sembari mwnunjuk gambar di menu.

"aku ingin... Strawberry float sama cheesecake Hyung! Bolehkan?" Donghyuk bertanya pada Yunhyeong, sekadar meyakinkan . Yunhyeong mengangguk sementara Jinhwan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Okay, sudah saya catat. Ada lagi?" Tanya Jinhwan, dibalas gelengan pelan dari keduanya. Jinhwan segera mengucapkan terimakasih dan beranjak menuju pantry, dimana bossnya, Bobby sudah berada disana, meracik teh hangat, dan Seokjin yang sedang terduduk di atas meja pantry, kelelahan.

"Ah, ini ada 4 pesanan dari meja nomor 10" Jinhwan menyeka keringat di dahinya dan menaruh pesanan di samping Seokjin, yang langsung menyambar dan membaca pesanan tersebut.

"Ah, ne. Seokjin hyung, sepupu mu Hanbin menunggu mu di meja nomor 9." Jinhwan mendadak ingat pesan dari Hanbin tadi. Seokjin hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, Jinhwannie! Jangan bekerja terlalu keras." Bobby yang telah selesai membuat teh hangat untuknya mendekati waiter mungil itu dan merangkul bahunya. "Nanti kau sakit." Lanjutnya. Jinhwan tersenyum dan kemudian ia teringat sesuatu...

"Ah, hyung! Siapa paman pemilik rumah makan didepan?" Tanyanya pada Bobby, yang dibalas dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Eum... Kalau tidak salah paman yang didepan itu blasteran Eropa-Asia. Namanya Thomas Kim... Kenapa Jinny?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menscoop ice cream vanilla untuk ditaruh diatas strawberryfloat pesanan Donghyuk tadi./brb lap iler/

"Oh.. Namanya itu... Eum tadi pelanggan di meja no dua-"

_Dorrrr! Dorrrr! Prang!_

Peekataan Jinhwan tertahan. Suara tembakan 2x dan kaca pecah membuat mereka (termasuk Jimin yang baru keluar dari ruang loker) langsung beringsut keluar, melihat apa yang terjadi. rumah makan di seberang caffee itu kacanya pecah dan Thomas Kim si pemilik terkapar tak berdaya.

"Ada apa i... YATUHAN THOMAS AHJUSSI!" tanpa banyak bicara, Bobby langsung beringsut menuju Thomas, diikuti Jinhwan dan Seokjin serta Jimin, lalu sepupunya Hanbin, si pria muka datar dan muka manis dari meja 12,Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong, dan beberapa pengunjung caffee lainnya, langsung mengerubungi tempat kejadian. Jungkook yang harus standby di caffee langsung menghubungi polisi setempat.

"Tuhkan.. Firasatku benar hyung." Pria berwajah manis itu berkata sambil menatap khawatir pria yang tak bernyawa dihadapannya, dengan penuh iba. Bobby tidak mampu beebuat banyak, ia tertunduk menangis, mengingat paman Thomas ini sering membantunya. Hanbin sibuk memotret menguunakan DSLR yang entah sejak kapan ada di lehernya, ditemani Seokjin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baboya? Kau kan bukan warta-'

"Diamlah hyung. Kamu lupa kalau aku ini ahli analisa?" Hanbin sibuk memotret, sementara Seokjin terdiam, kemudian kembali mengerubungi mayat tuan Thomas. Jinhwan menahan lengan bosnya, agar tidak kemana-mana, dibantu Jimin.

Polisi tiba 10 menit kemudian. Semua orang yang mengerubungi mayat dikepinggirkan, kemudian dipasang garis polisi agar tidak ada yang sempat enanyai seluruh orang yang berkerubung, sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang tahu mengenai kejadiannya.

"Seingatku, sedari pagi restoran itu tutup. Aku sempat melihat tuan Thomas membentak marah pada seseorang di telponnya, entahlah aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya." Begitu tutur Bobby di hadapan kepolisian.

…

_**THOMAS KIM, 48Tahun**_

_**Duda 2 anak, keduanya sekolah di luar negeri.**_

_**Tewas terbunuh di depan restorannya sendiri, pukul 16:55, tertembak di dada dan ulu hati olwh senjata api jenis : - **_

_**Sasi : Kim Jiwon, Kim Jinhwan, Jeon Jungkook.**_

_**bukti : - **_

Begitu kira kira isi berita acara yang Bobby baca. Ini sudah pukul 7:30. Caffee terpaksa tutup karena kejadian tadi, hanya tersisa beberapa orang, yang sepertinya tertarik dengan kasus ini. Bobby, Jinhwan, Jungkook, Jimin, Seokjin, Hanbin, Donghyuk, pria muka manis bernama Chanwoo, Yunhyeong, dan yang terakhir pria bermuka datar bernama Junhwe.

"Hei, kalian pulanglah. Penyelidikan sudah selesai. Besok kalian harus sekolah." Bobby berkata pada 3 anak didepannya, Donghyuk, Junhwe, dan Chanwoo. Tapi ketiganya menggeleng pelan. "Aish. Terserah kalian saja." Akhirnya Bobby menggeleng dan sibuk kembali dengan fikirannya.

"Ah, maaf yaaa lama menunggu. Ini cappuchinnonya. Selamat menikmati." Kali ini Jungkook dan Jimin menghantarkan pesanan mereka yang tersisa. Hanbin menghubungkan memorycard DSLR nya pada netbook milik Yunhyeong dan meneliti foto yang tadi diambilnya, sementara yang lain mengobrol sambil mencairkan suasana.

10:30 P.M.

Caffee hanya tersisa 7 orang. Seokjin harus pulang sekitar pukul 9 karena anaknya belum disusui, sementara Jimin dan Jungkook, karena besok mereka harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan,mereka pamit duluan setengah jam sebelum Seokjin.

"Jadi... Mendengar kesaksianmu tadi, Hyung. Aku bisa memastikan ini ada hubungannya dengan balas dendam." Jinhwan mengambil kesimpulan sementara sembari menatap Bobby. Chanwoo sudah tertidur sementara Junhwe, Yunhyeong mengikuti jejak Hanbin meneliti Foto. Donghyuk? Entahlah dia menghilang sejak 10 menit lalu.

"Balas dendam? Seingatku... Dia tidak memiliki dendam atau tidak dibenci siapapun." Bobby berfikir sejenak. "Mana mungkin..." Lanjut Bobby. Jinhwan kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya, ketika...

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih Yunhyeong Hyung." Hanbin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jinhwan mengernyit tidak mengerti, begitupun Bobby dan Junhwe. Hanbin menatap mereka bergantian.

"Loh, si semok mana?" Tanya Hanbin sambil meneliti/? Wajah yang hilang. Mereka semua kompak menggeleng. Hanbin menghela nafasnya, lalu mulai mwnjelaskan.

"Kalian penasaran? Okay ternyata ini simple, aku saja yang alay." Hanbin menarik nafas.

"Jadi, menurut yang Yunhyeong lihat, Paman ini mondar mandir sekitar 3 menit di tempat kejadian. Saat ia hendak menyebrang, seseorang menembaknya." Lanjut Hanbin. Yang lain mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, suara kaca pecah?" Tanya Junhwe sambil mengelus pipi adik tirinya, berharap adiknya tidur lebih pulas.

"Bisa dipastikan, itu tembakan ketiga yang nyasar. Tapi, anehnya polisi tidak menemukan peluru itu." Hanbin menjawabnya dengan tenang. Yunhyeong menarik nafasnya pelan, dan menggeser ke foto berikutnya.

"Dan di foto mayat paman tua ini, kita bisa lihat bahwa luka tembak memiliki kemiringan, tidak lurus. Sehingga, dengan kata lain...-"

"Pembunuhnya ada di salah satu gedung di seberang, tepatnya di sebelah kiri atau kanan caffee ini, benar?" Jinhwan menyambung ucapan Yunhyeong. "Ehm.. Tepatnya di sebelah kanan." Junhwe menambahkan.

"Tapi kan kaca itu pecah total, tidak terlihat jejak hasil tembak..." Bobby mengernyit bingung saat memperhatikan foto selanjutnya. "Seharusnya jika kaca itu tertembak, maka-"

"Paman ini sempat hendak menghindar dari peluru ketiga,dengan berpegangan pada kaca yang retak oleh peluru tadi." Yunhyeong menyambung ucapan dari Bobby. Bobby mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau tidak salah, gedung disamping kanan kita merupakan kantor, kan." Junhwe bertanya, dibalas anggukan Bobby dan Jinhwan. "Polisi baru sampai menanyai saksi, belum sampai ke tahap investigasi lanjutan." Junhwe menambahkan..

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A.N : **_haloooo~ case 1 nih! Gimana menurut kalian? Gampang kok. Belum ada clue berarti dan donghyuk mendadak menghilang. Ada apa ini? Yuk caritahu di chapter berikutnya^^

**Thanks for REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW! **Maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya~ saya usahakan chapter depan reviewnya saya balas yaaa~

SEKALI LAGI,

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**or**_

_**END? ^^**_

_**RNR, FOLLOW, FAV YAAAA THANKS :* ^^**_

_**ETERNMAKNAE, 2015 ©**_


	3. Chapter 1b

_**iKON : DETECTIVE! Case 1 part B (end)**_

Cast : iKON Member

Bangtan and Got7 member as cameo

Rate : M

disclaimer : I just own storyline.

_Sebelumnya..._

"Kalau tidak salah, gedung disamping kanan kita merupakan kantor, kan." Junhwe bertanya, dibalas anggukan Bobby dan Jinhwan. "Polisi baru sampai menanyai saksi, belum sampai ke tahap investigasi lanjutan." Junhwe menambahkan..

_Cklek._

Seseorang membuka pintu caffee perlahan, lalu masuk dengan wajah sumringah sambil menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

"Coba tebak apa yang dongie temukan?" Rupanya yang barusan masuk adalahDonghyuk, remaja berisi berusia 15 tahun dengan wajah manis. Yang lain memicingkan matanya, kecuali Chanwoo yang tertidur sejak tadi. Donghyuk mendekat dan membuka apa yang dibawanya.

"Ini pembunuhan berencana, sepertinya. Aku menemukan benang bening ini terikat di dua tiang lampu jalan depan restoran itu." Dengan menggunakan saputangan tadi, Donghyuk mengangkat benang berwarna bening itu. "Uhm.. Karena menurut orang sekitar yang melihat langsung, paman tua itu sempat mundur sebelum tertembak. Dan...menurut tim medis yang melakujan visum singkat, terdapat luka seperti cakaran di leher paman itu." Donghyuk menjelaskan panjang lebar, yang lain mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Bobby menunduk.

"Bos, kau tidak apa apa?" Jinhwan yang berada disampingnya menatap khawatir sembari menggenggam cangkir cappuchinnonya. Bobby hanya mengeluarkan kekehan pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Kurasa paman itu stres ya." Yunhyeong berkata demikian, diminumnya cappuchinno itu perlahan. dalam hati, Junhwe dan Hanbin mengamini ucapan Yunhyeong, sementara Donghyuk menganga tidak mengerti.

"A-aniya. Aku tidak begitu, ya Tuhan. Secara kebetulan, kalian, remaja remaja jenius, berada di caffee yang sama, yang di seberangnya terdapat kasus pembunuhan depan mata kalian. Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" Bobby memulai argumennya. "Oh, aku belum memberikan sambutan resmi untuk kalian, ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jiwon. Aku pemilik Caffee ini. Salam kenal." Lanjutnya. Jinhwan tampak mengernyit tidak mengerti, sedangkan yang lainnya menganga.

"Se-sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan saja investigasinya." Jinhwan akhirnya berucap ragu. Bobby menatap yakin pada 5 remaja dihadapannya, yang kembali sibuk dengan investigasinya, kemudian berganti menatap Jinhwan.

"Hampir saja ketahuan, dasar bos bodoh." Desis Jinhwan, ia melihat jam berbentuk coffeepot yang menempel di dinding, 11.45.

"15 menit lagi, apa mereka mampu, bos?" Tanyanya pada Bobby. Sementara Bobby yang terduduk di bangku kayu samping kasir mengangguk sambil tersenyum yakin.

"Aku percaya, mereka pasti bisa." Ungkapnya.

... Sementara kelima anak itu...

"... Kurasa paman itu tidak ditembak oleh orang lain." Junhwe berkata. "Menurut penuturan satpam gedung sebelah, tidak ada orang yang masuk sedari pagi. Kalaupun ada yang menyusup malam hari, sepertinya tidak mungkin..." Lanjutnya. Donghyuk hanya menatap bwnang itu bingun, begitupun Yunhyeong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian ada di caffee ini dan tertarik memecahkan kasus ini?" Yunhyeong memulai percakapan.

"Aku mendapatkan kupon gratis" jawab yang lain serempak.

"Aneh. Dan kejadian ini terjadi tepat saat Jinhwan si pelayan masuk dapur, 10 menit setelah dua bersaudara Goo dan Jung tiba. Seperti... Sebuah kesengajaan." Donghyuk menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, berfikir.

11:50

Hanbin menjentikkan jarinya pelan.

"AHJUSSI! pelaku penembakkannya adalah kalian, Jinhwan dan anda!" Hanbin menunjuk kedua orang yang sedari tadi hanya menatap mereka. Bobby tersenyum sementara Jinhwan menunduk terdiam.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa bisa menuduhku sebagai pembunuh dan apa motifku membunuhnya" seperti menantang, Bobby mendekat ke arah mereka dan tersenyum meremehkan. Hanbin menatapnya garang, sementara Donghyuk, Yunhyeong dan Junhwe kebingungan terhadap hipotesa Hanbin.

"Petunjuk pertama. Arah tembakan. Sistem pengamanan gedung yang ketat tidak memungkinkan orang untuk masuk kedalam. Tapi..." Hanbin menghentikannya sejenak, kemudian menunjuk ke arah rooftop. "Ah! Atap dari caffee ini sendiri tidak simetris, yang artinya memiliki sisi kanan yang lebih tinggi dari sisi kiri. Di sanalah anda menembak paman itu." Donghyuk mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan segera menyela, Jinhwan tersenyum tipis sementara Bobby menatapnya takjub.

"Loh, darimana kamu tahu saya yang membunuh. Akses satu satunya menuju rooftop ada di belakang anda, dibalik kursi no 23, dimana terdapat tangga. Lagipula kejadiannya hanya berselang satu menit dari saat aku masuk ke pantry." Bobby menjawab dengan tenang. Hanbin nampak kebingungan, kali ini Yunhyeong yang berdiri dan memperlihatkan tali bening yang tadi di bawa Donghyuk.

"Ah, kami tidak berkata anda yang membunuh. Tapi pistol di atas sana." Yunhyeong berkata sembari memperlihatkan bagian benang yang terdapat cat. "Aku baru menyadari ini. Jadi.. Anda mengikatkan ujung benang ini pada kayu di pelatuk senapan anda, sehingga pada saat tali ini menyangkut di leher paman itu, kayu akan tertarik, dan.. Dor." Yunhyeong mengakhiri analisanya dengan membentuk jemarinya seperti senapan dan seolah menembakkannya ke Bobby.

"Next, benang akan langsung jatuh, sehingga tersamarkan di jalan depan sini yang cukup sepi. Jadi semakin sempurna." Kali ini Junhwe berucap. Ia berjalan menuju meja kasir, dan menarik sesuaru darisana... Sebuah senapan laras panjang. "Saat semua pengunjung sibuk melihat keadaan korban, karyawan anda yang menjadi kasir beringsut naik dan mengambil senapan ini lalu menyembunyikannya. Dari analisa saya... Motif anda untuk menyingkirkan saingan bisnis, kan?" Junhwe mengakhiri hipotesanya dan menaruh "barang bukti" di mejanya. Jinhwan mendekat ke meja mereka, lalu menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu.

"Okay, guys. You all can out now. Mereka berhasil memecahkan kasus ini." Bobby menepuk tangannya. Seketika langsung muncul 5 orang dengan seragam polisi, Jin, Jimin, Jungkook, serta aman Thomas yang terlihat baik baik saja.

"Okay, kali ini giliranku. Perkenalkan, saya Kim Jiwon, sekali lagi. Saya kepala divisi penyelidikan Distrik Seoul dan Gangnam. Dan ini asisten saya, Kim Jinhwan, merangkap adik saya. Saat ini, kalian yang merupakan siswa terpintar disekolah kalian masing masing, sedang melakukan ujian terselubung sebagai anggota tim baru divisi penyelidikan, yang akan dikepalai langsung oleh saya." Bobby menghentikan sejenak perkataannya dan menatap adiknya yang tersenyum manis.

_Flashback..._

_"Aku pulang!" _

_Pukul 10 malam. Jinhwan baru saja menginjakkan kaki di apartemen mungilnya. Bau sup jamur menguar begitu ia masuk, dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia berlari menuju dapur._

_"HYUNG!" Jinhwan memeluk hangat kakak angkatnya, yang sibuk mengaduk sup jamurnya, sementara sang kakak hanya tersenyum._

_"Wae, Jinny?" Kakaknya berbalik dan mengelus rambutnya sayang, sementara Jinhwan menggembungkan pipinya._

_"Kenapa ngga bilang kalo caffee hyung lagi cari pegawai? Tau gini aku ngga akan muter muter Seoul seharian buat cari kerjaan 'sambilan'." Protesnya. Bobby hanya mengacak surai kehitaman adiknya sayang, lalu membawa sup yang sudah jadi itu ke meja makan._

_"Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau Sandara Noona akan cuti hamil tiba tiba, makanya aku baru memasang tanda itu 30 menit sebelum kau terduduk bodoh di bangku itu." Bobby terkekeh pelan, sementara adiknya merajuk. "Lagipula, bukannya bagus jika seorang asisten detektif berkeliling untuk mengetahui wilayah tugasnya?" Bobby mengakhiri percakapannya dan mulai makan._

_-Flashback end-_

"Jadi... Ini alasan kepala sekolah memberikan voucher cuma cuma untuk hangout di caffee ini?" Tanya Donghyuk. Jinhwan mengangguk, mengiyakan maksud Donghyuk. "Lalu.. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Dan... Kukira paman Thomas tadi benar benar tewas." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Thomas yang tertawa girang.

"Aku kepala Polisi, mana mungkin aku Tewas semudah itu... Meski rasanya agak sakit sih leher terkena benang tadi." Thomas menjawab pernyataan Donghyuk, lalu mengelus lehernya sembari meringis. "Ah. Ngomong ngomong.. Selamat, kalian Resmi bergabung dengan kepolisian seoul, divisi , berikan kartu identitas mereka, lencananya jangan lupa."Jinhwan mengangguk dan memberikan lencana serta kartu identitas mereka.

"WOAAAH kukira hanya mimpi bisa menjadi detektif seperti ini." Hanbin lah yang paling girang. Ia melompat-lompat tanpa berhenti menatap kartu identitas dan lencana kepolisiannya, sementara Junhwe mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ah, paman. Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengambil ini. Aku dan adikku nasih sekolah, begitupun Donghyuk. Kami tidak mungkin berhenti sekolah hanya karena ini..." Junhwe berkata tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Donghyuk hanya mengangguk dan menatap sedih id cardnya. Sementara Jinhwan dan Bobby tersenyum di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian... Tidak perlu berhenti sekolah. Anggap saja ini hanya pekerjaan sambilan kalian. Negara akan menggaji kalian penuh, sehingga kalian bisa membayar sekolah kalian sendiri." Jinhwan kali ini berucap. "Ralat... Maksudku... Itu dia. Sekolah kalian gratis sampai S2. aku sih.. Sudah lulus S2 Sebenarnya." Jinhwan tertawa renyah. Benar, sebenarnya sedari SMA dia sudah menjadi "agen" ini, dan dia sering berbohong kalau dia hanya lulusan SMA dengan nilai paspasan, padahal sebenarnya dia SMA, S1 dan S2 hanya butuh waktu 5 tahun.

"Jinjja? Jadi negara menggaji kami, dan sekolah kami gratis?" Kali ini Yunhyeong yang berbicara dengan mata berbinar-binar, dijawab anggukan dari Bobby.

"Bukan hanya itu. Kalian gratis makan disini,ataupun di restoran Thomas Sajangnim, mengingat dusini akan menjadi tempat berkumpul kalian." Bobby mengakhiri sejenak ucapannya. Keempat anak yang ada diruangan itu memekik senang, sedang Chanwoo masih tertidur pulas.

"Jadi... Kalian akan bergabung?" Bobby bertanya sekali lagi, meyakinkan.

"YES SUR!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**A.N : **_Hello! Eternmaknae balik lagi nih! Gimana menurut kalian?

Sebenernya, agak sedikit bingung sih nentuin ending case 1 ini. Tapi setelah semedi/? Ini ending terbaik. Plot twist ya? Maapin :(((((((((

Okay.. Masih belom bisa balesin review, nih!

Sekali lagi, _**jangan lupa READ, FOLLOW, FAV and REVIEW yaaaa! Makasiiiih :***_

_**Last, LANJUT? REVIEW DONG! 10 REVIEW FOR CONTINUE!**_

_**-eternmaknae, 3015.**_


	4. Case 1 part 1

_**iKON : Detective series**_

**Case 2 : Wontae student murderer!**

Cast : All iKON Member || Thomas Kim (oc) || Jin, Jungkook, Jimin.

Disc :storyline mine!

Sudah seminggu, para remaja pintar (Hanbin, Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, Chanwoo, Junhwe) direkrut oleh pihak kepolisian kota Seoul sebagai anggota divisi khusus penyelidikan.

Tapi belum ada kasus berarti... Untuk saat ini. Hanbin dan Yunhyeong yang kuliah pun malah terkadang membantu menjadi waiter di happiness caffee, bersama atasan mereka, Jinhwan dan Bobby.

\- WONTAE Junior High School, 07:25 -

...

"Chanuyaaaaa!"

Kali ini, kita berada di sekolah Jung Chanwoo, yang termuda diantara mereka bertujuh. Chanwoo, yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah, merasa namanya dipanggil dan menengok ke belakang.

"Yooooo Sehunnie!" Sapanya balik kepada orang yang memanggilnya, Oh Sehun. Putra dari pemilik perusahaan pakaian dan mall OHF dept. Store di tengah kota dan cabangnya ada di mana-mana. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju Chanwoo yang masih tersenyum.

"Apa kamu melihat... Wendy? Sudah beberapa hari hunnie ngga lihat. Apa dia marah gara gara hunnie ngga bales sms dia ya?" Sehun memulai topik pembicaraan. Mengenai Son Seungwan, atau akrab disapa Wendy. Teman sekelas Chanwoo. Chanwoo mengernyit heran. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Ani.. Wendy kan izin pulang ke Kanada sejak 2 minggu lalu. Jadi dia belum masuk lagi. Emangnya... Dia sms apa sama kamu, hun?" Tanya Chanwoo, sembari menatap Sehun lucu, sedangkan Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari sesuatu.

"Ini dia.." Sehun memperlihatkan sesuatu dari ponselnya. Chanwoo segera melihat pesan dari ponsel sehun.

'_From : Son Wendy_

_1=26._

_ORSZG KLNLFGVIF. KZHHXLWV : HLMOLEV." _

Begitu kira-kira isi pesan dari Wendy. Diam diam, Chanwoo mengirim ulang pesan itu pada ponselnya, lalu mengembalikan ponselnya pada Sehun.

"Ini, Hun. Ngomong-ngomong.. apa hubungan kamu dengan Wendy?" Tanya Chanwoo beriringan dengan Sehun masuk ke gerbang, menuju kelas mereka yang lumayan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan mata yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan.

"Eum... Dia sebenarnya calon tunangan kakakku.. Hehe kakak iparku cantik, kan?" Sehun menatap Chanwoo polos, sedangkan Chanwoo mengangguk sudah sampai kelas Sehun ketika...

"TOLOOOOONG ADA MAYAT!" Teriak seorang anak perempuan dari arah gedung olahraga, tidak jauh dari situ. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun dan Chanwoo berlari menuju asal suara.

_Tap-tap-tap!_

_Brakkkkk!_

"Apa maksudmu mayat Mi... OH MY LORD WENDY!" Sehun berniat menolong mimi, ketika Mimi, siswi yang tadi berteriak menunjuk ke arah langit-langit. Wendy, son Wendy, calon tunangan kakaknya, Oh Yifan tergantung di langit-langit dengan mulut tersenyum dan terjahit dan leher tergantung di plafon. Ia menggunakan dress pernikahan berwarna merah, darah menetes dari ujung kakinya, tangan kanannya menggenggam boneka barbie yang mulutnya terjahit, dengan benang yang masih menyambung dengan jarum yang dipegag lengan kiri Wendy. Sementara di bawahnya, terdapat pecahan balok kaca, memanjang ke arah barat.

"Ada apa ini... ASTAGA WENDY!" Oh Yifan, kakak Sehun, merangkap tunangan Wendy. Bekerja di WONTAE sebagai guru olahraga. Pandangannya mendadak kosong dan jatuh terduduk melihat keadaan Wendy yang begitu mengenaskan. Perlahan air matanya menetes.

Sementara Chanwoo?

_-click- jepret-jepret-_

Jiwa penyelidiknya muncul. Ia mengambil beberapa foto secara diam diam, Kemudian mendial nomor seseorang...

Happiness Caffee, pukul 7 Pagi.

"Annyeong Jinhwannie~ waaaah rajin sekali jam segini udah datang." Sapa seseorang ketika keluar dari ruang loker dan menuju pantry. Jinhwan terlihat manis dengan overall berwarna putih, topi dan apron merah sedang membuat teh hangat untuknya sendiri.

"Yunhyeong Hyung, tidak kuliah?" Jinhwan berbalik, menyesap pelan tehnya. Yunhyeong terlihat imut, tidak seperti pria berumur 20 tahun dengan kemeja berwarna kuning lemon, senada dengan sneakersnya. Apron biru melekat manis di tubuhnya. Yunhyeong hanya tertawa pelan sambil berjalan ke sebelah Jinhwan dan membuat teh juga.

"Ani. Hyung tidak ada jadwal hari ini..." Yunhyeong berkata sambil memilah gelas, kemudian memilih gelas bergambar mario bross. "Jinhwan? Ini gelas milik Chanwoo ya?" Yunhyeong meneguk tehnya, sembari menunjuk gelas yang ia gunakan. Jinhwan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian keadaan menjadi hwning, tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali.

"Yo! Pagi dua detektif tampan!" Jungkook baru saja masuk pantry, langsung mengambil sapu dan beranjak menuju kedepan.

_Kringggg! Kriiingggggg!_

Telpon di ruangan Bobby tiba tiba berbunyi. Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong saling menatap. Karena bos mereka belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, mau tidak mau satu diantara mereka harus mengangkat teleponnya, karena Jungkook berada diluar dan sepertinya tidak mendengar dering telepon itu.

"Biar aku saja yang mengangkat." Yunhyeong segera beranjak menuju ruangan Bobby, sedangkan Jinhwan menggendikkan bahunya dan mengambil penyemprot kaca kemudian menuju ke depan caffee, membersihkan kaca dan meja. Sementara Yunhyeong sudah tiba di ruangan Bobby dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobos..."

"Annyeong Bobby Hyung?" Sapa seseorang diseberang sana, Yunhyeong mengernyit bingung.. "Ehmm... Ini Jung Chanwoo." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, ini Yunhyeong, Chanwoo-ya. Ada apa?" Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Nee, Yunhyeongie Hyung... Ng.. Gimana ya... Anu..." Chanwoo menggantungkan kata-katanya. Yunhyeong kembali mengernyit. "Ada... Pembunuhan siswi disini, kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Bagaimana, hyung?" Lanjutnya. Yunhyeong membelalakkan matanya, kaget

"P-pembunuhan?" Yunhyeong tergagap. "B-baiklah. Gunakan lencanamu untuk mengamankan lokasi. Jangan ada yang menyentuh mayatnya." Yunhyeong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku dan Jinhwan akan tiba di Wontae 15 menit lagi." Yunhyeong berkata. Setelah menggumamkan terimakasih, Chanwoo menutup telponnya dan Yunhyeong segera berlari keluar.

"Ooh, jadi kamu dan Jimin sudah bersahabat sejak SD, berarti... Whuoooooppsss ada apa hyunggg?" Jinhwan tiba tiba berteriak ketika lengannya ditarik Yuhnyeong menuju keluar Caffee, sementara Jungkook menatap polos keduanya.

"KALIAN MAU KEMANAAAA? BOS BOBBY BELUM DATANG!" Melihat keduanya pergi, Jungkook berteriak cukup keras. Yunhyeong berbalik dan kembali menuju Jungkook lengkap dengan Jinhwan ditangannya/?

"Kami harus ke Wontae, hng...Chanwoo menghubungi barusan, Ada kasus pembunuhan disana. Tolong sampaikan ke bos kami kesana untuk proses penyelidikan. Tapi kurasa bos tahu. Aku dan Jinhwan kesana sekarang. Tolong sampaikan juga ketika Hanbin dan yang lainnya kemari, ya. Kami pergi, annyeong." Sambil berlari, Yunhyeong menjelaskan. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil menatap polos keduanya.

"Ne.. Annyeong.."

WONTAE JHS, 07;25 A.M.

Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong baru saja tiba di depan Wontae, yang langsung saja dicegah 2 penjaga keamanan sekolah itu.

"Uhm permisi, kami dari-"

"Wartawan, kan? Maaf tapi sekolah kami ditutup sementara ini." Kata kata Jinhwan dipotong oleh penjaga yang kekar tapi pendek, dari tagnamwnya terbaca 'Lee Gikwang' dan penjaga satunya bernama 'Im Seulong'.

"Tapi kami bukan wartawan... Kami dari kepolisian Seoul. Ayolah..." Jinhwan merajuk, tetapi sepertinya kedua penjaga tersebut sulit mempercayainya, apalagi Jinhwan mengalungkan DSLR (yang sebenarnya milik Hanbin). Yunhyeong dengan tenang merogoh seshatu dari sakunya, yang ternyata lencana dan kartu pengenal dari pihak kepolisian.

"Saya, Song Yunhyeong. Kepolisian distrik Seoul, divisi penyelidikan. Dan dia... ID card mu mana, Jinhwan?" Yunhyeong menyenggol lengan kiri Jinhwan yang masih merengut, yang kemudian menatapnya seolah 'apa kamu sikut sikut atasan?'. Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kedua penjaga rendahan ini meminta kita memperlihatkan id Card kita." Katanya. Jinhwan mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memperlihatkan lencana serta id cardnya.

"Ah, ma-maafkan kami telah membuat kalian menunggu. Ma-mari kami antar ke TKP. seluruh murid sedang di lapangan," Seulong tergagap menjelaskan. Membukakan gerbang kemudian mempersilahkan Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan masuk. Jinhwan terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap polos kedua penjaga sekolah tersebut.

"Eung, paman paman sekalian, sebenarnya kami punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian, karena dianggap sebagai saksi mata, mengingat anda berdua berada di TKP saat mayat ditemukan. Jadi..." Jinhwan menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatan kepolisiannya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada mereka berdua. "Datanglah ke alamat ini pukul 8 malam nanti. Terimakasih sebelumnya." Jinhwan membungkuk sopan, kemudian beranjak mengejar Yunhyeong yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

"Halo, Chanwoo. Kamu dimana? Hyung sudah berada di sekolahmu. Segera kemari, kita mulai penyelidikannya." Yunhyeong berbicara cukup panjang dan tanpa menunggu pwrsetujuan Chanwoo, ia memutuskan panggilannya. Jinhwan memperhatikan jalanan sekitar yang penuh bunga dimana-mana, sedangkan Yunhyeong berjalan disampingnya sembari mengoprek ponselnya.

"HYUNGDEUL!" teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berlari menuju kearahnya, diikuti oleh 4 orang berseragam guru. Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong terdiam menunggu kelimanya tiba.

"Selamat pagi, suatu kehormatan bagi ka-"

"Maaf, eum.. Ibu kepala sekolah. Tapi hyung saya ini datang untuk penyelidikan, bukan sebagai tamu delegasi." Chanwoo menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ah, Hyung. Biar aku kenalkan satu satu. Yang baru saja berbicara, itu ibu Kwon, Kepala sekolah disini. Lalu ibu manis disampingnya adalah ibu Lim, guru kesiswaan dan konseling. Lalu... Saksi mata disini satu-satunya, bapak Yifan dan terakhir ini bapak Taeil, Walikelasku dan korban." Chanwoo menjelaskan. Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum dan menyalami satu demi satu.

"Ah, ada baiknya saya mengantar mereka ke TKP, sementara ibu dan yang lain menyiapkan dokumen dokumen son." Yifa memutuskan sepihak, yang sepertinya disetujui oleh ketiga guru lainnya yang langsung berbalik ke arah kantor. "Mari, saya antarkan." Yifan tersenyum ramah, sedikit kesedihan tergurat di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ah, maaf pak. Tapi kami sudah memiliki Chanwoo. Ada baiknya... Bapak menunggu bersama yang lainnya." Jinhwan bermata lembut, sembari mengelus bahu Yifan, menenangkan. " kurasa jiwa anda butuh ketenangan sekarang." Lanjutnya. Yifan menghapus airmata yang tiba-tiba menetes, dan kemudian berbalik, berjalan menuju kantor.

"Chanuya, sudah menelpon ambulans? Dan.. Kurasa kepolisian hanya membutuhkan kita disini." Yunhyeong bertanya pada Chanwoo, yang dibalas anggukan singkat. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu, bau darah bercampur busuk perlahan menyapa hidung mereka.

"Korban sudah tergantung dan mati sejak hari sabtu, dugaanku. Aku akan mengautopsi secara singkat mayatnya langsung." Jinhwan memotret keadaan ruangan dan keadaan korban. Dan dengan bantuan kursi tumpuk, dia menurunkan korban (lengannya menggunakan sarung tangan karet). Jinhwan mengotopsi mayat korban dengan tenang, sementara Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ada luka sobekan cukup dalam, melintang sekitar 20 cm di bawah pusar dengan jarak 5cm. Lalu.. Terdapat riasan pengantin di wajahnya, tebam pada tengkuk dan mata kiri, serta luka tusuk di payudara kanannya." Jinhwan mengakhiri analisanya. Beruntung, Chanwoo mencatat itu dengan baik.

"Dilihat dari luka Korban... Ini merupakan pembunuhan berencana."

**KORBAN : SON SEUNGWAN / WENDY (15 Y.O)**

**Petunjuk : Pesan terakhir, Tali tambang, pecahan balok kaca, Gaun pengantin, dan sepatu, make up.**

**Kasus : Pembunuhan berencana**

**Tanda kekerasan (sementara) : Luka Lebam pada mata kiri dan tengkuk. Tusukan pisau pada payudara kanan dan luka sobekan pada bawah pusar.**

**Saksi : Mimi, Oh Sehun, Jung Chanwoo, Oh Yifan, Gikwang, Seulong, Kwon, Lim, dan Taeil.**

**\- CASE 1 : PRINCESS MURDERER -**

**\- DIBUKA -**

**T B C / END?**

**a.n : **okay, itu opening untuk case 1. Semoga bisa memecahkan kode kode pada kasus ini, yaaaa~

Okay maaf belom bisa bales review,

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, DSB~**

**REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU EAAAAA ~ MAKASIH SEKALILAGIIII~~~~~**

**LANJUT? REVIEW DULU YANG BANYAK~~~~~~~~**

**ANNYEONG :***


	5. case 1 part 2

_**iKON : Detective!**_

_**Case 01 : Princess Murderer.**_

**Cast : all iKON Member || Thomas Kim (OC) || Jin, JR, Jimin, Jungkook.**

**Disc : STORYLINE MINE!**

**...**

**KORBAN : SON SEUNGWAN / WENDY (15 Y.O)**

**Petunjuk : Pesan terakhir, Tali tambang, pecahan balok kaca, Gaun pengantin, dan sepatu, make up.**

**Kasus : Pembunuhan berencana**

**Tanda kekerasan (sementara) : Luka Lebam pada mata kiri dan tengkuk. Tusukan pisau pada payudara kanan dan luka sobekan pada bawah pusar.**

**Saksi : Mimi, Oh Sehun, Jung Chanwoo, Oh Yifan, Gikwang, Seulong, Kwon, Lim, dan Taeil.**

**\- CASE 1 : PRINCESS MURDERER -**

**\- DIBUKA -**

**...**

Happiness Caffee, 1:05 P.M.

...

"Annyeong haseyo..selamat datang di... Yatuhan kukira siapa." Jimin menyapa dua orang yang baru saja masuk caffee, Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo. Chanwoo masih menggunakan seragamnya, karena sebenarnya jam segini siswa Wontae belum pulang. "Jinhwan hyung mana?" Pertanyaan Jungkook menginterupsi langkah keduanya. Chanwoo berbalik dan tersenyum sedih.

"Ia sedang mengautopsi mayat korban di rumah sakit di pusat kota. Jadi kami berdua pulang duluan, karena kami bukan divisi autopsi~" Chanwoo berjalan mengikuti Yunhyeong yang sudah masuk ke loker terlebih dahulu.

Di loker, Bobby sudah menunggu dengan tenang sembari membaca koran. Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo membungkuk sekilas lalu duduk di kursi seberang Bobby. (Bayangin loker nya kayak di MV The Ray - Propouse gatau apa judulnya lupa.) Bobby kemudian menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan melihat kearah keduanya. Chanwoo mengambil beberapa foto dari tasnya (Foto korban, salinan pesan Wendy pada Sehun serta beberapa dokumen mengenai Wendy dari pihak sekolah.

"Kurasa, kita harus menunggu Junhwe, Donghyuk dan Hanbin. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan." Bobby berkata sembari memperhatikan foto demi foto dan dokumen. "Son Seungwan, 15 tahun. Cukup cantik, pantas saja pelaku menggunakan barbie yang dibuat sedemikian persis dengan anak ini." Bobby membandingkan foto korban. "Sayangnya, dia tewas begitu tragis ya." Bobby masih memperhatikan setiap detail foto.

_Click._

Suara pintu terbuka. Hanbin dan Donghyuk tampak tiba terlebih dahulu, setelah memberi salam dan membungkuk singkat, mereka ikut berkumpul di meja kecil itu, kemudian memperhatikan setiap foto dan dokumen yang ada.

"Seluruh saksi sudah diperintahkan untuk datang ke kantor polisi, Yunhyeongie Hyung?" Tanya Donghyuk sembari mengemut lolipop. Yunhyeong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

_Click._

"Annyeonghaseyo~" serentak mereka semua menoleh kearah pintu. Jinhwan dan Junhwe datang bersamaan, Junhwe langsung duduk di samping Hanbin dan Jinhwan duduk di antara Donghyuk dan Chanwoo, serta meletakkan sekotak donat di pinggir meja, agar tidak menutupi foto yang ada di meja.

"Jackson hyung bilang sesuatu yang manis dapat menyegarkan fikiran. Jadi dia dan suga hyung memberikan ini untuk kita." Jinhwan nyengir. Dua dokter forensik yang tadi membantu proses otopsi itu benar benar dermawan. Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong menyomot sepotong donat, kemudian memakannya sembari berfikir.

"Ada yang menarik saat autopsi, Jinnie?" Bobby bertanya dengan mulut belepotan gula tepung. Jinhwan mengangguk.

"Tentu. Pertama. Pukulan di mata kiri itu merupakan pukulan tangan, dilihat dari lebam, menurutku itu pukulan pria." Jinhwan menjelaskan sembari memperlihatkan foto wajah Wendy yang lebam. "Perhatikan. Ukuran luka lebam pada wajah korban mencakup alis, mata hingga tulang pipi." Tunjuk Jinhwan sembari melingkari area tersebut dengan spidol merah. Yang lain mengangguk paham, plus Junhwe yang menyomot sepotong donat.

"Kedua. Gaun yang Wendy gunakan memiliki jahitan pada roknya.-"

"Apa hubungannya dengan luka ditubuhnya?" Hanbin menginterupsi. Jinhwan mengambil sample di saku jaketnya, dimana terdapat dua helai benang hitam di dalamnya.

"Inilah menariknya. Gaun, mulut korban serta boneka yang korban bawa menggunakan benang yang sama. Menurut keluarga korban, gaun ini memang gaun milik Wendy pribadi. Dan dilihat dari berubahnya warna di sekitar sini..." Jinhwa mengambil foto mulut Wendy dan melingkari dengan spidol. "Mulut korban sudah dijahit sejak beberapa hari lalu, sebelum ia mati. Karena tidak ditemukan jejak darah mengering di sekitar luka." Jinhwan tersenyum girang. "Oh, dan bekas pukulan pada tengkuknya itu disebabkan dipukul oleh tongkat baseball." Lanjutnya.

"Ah.. Luka tusukan pada payudara kanan sepertinya hanya hasil emosi tersangka pada korban. Dan terakhir... Luka pada bawah pusar." Jinhwan mengambil foto luka korban. "Semula Suga hyung dan Jackson hyung tidak mengerti apa motivasi tersangka merobek bagian ini, kenapa ga vaginanya aja sekalian, gitu." Jinhwan merubah tampang menjadi serius. Yang lain memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama, dan Jinhwan juga mengeluarkan foto dari jaketnya.

"Tapi... Setelah siselidiki lebih lanjut, kami membedah vagina korban dan menemukan bahwa korban sedang haid dan..." Jinhwan menghela pelan nafasnya. "Korban sudah tidak perawan. Disitu kami mengetahui bahwa... Tersangka mengambil rahim korban." Jinhwan menggigit bibirnya, menahan jijik. Bobby memperhatikan salah satu foto. "Penyelidikan sementara sampai situ dulu." Jinhwan mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Hyung, aku masih bingung kenapa barbie yang dipegang Wendy. Apa-"

"Chanuya, barbie merupakan sosok wanita dengan fisik impian. Hmm jadi dengan kata lain barbie disini menunjukkan si tersangka ingin menjelaskan bahwa Wendy itu cantik, ibarat barbie." Jelas Donghyuk. "Tapi, akhir akhir ini banyak remaja yang mempermasalahkan hal ini. Barbie dianggap sebagai "wanita tukang khayal" ataupun "wanita tidak berotak"." Lanjutnya. Chanwoo mengangguk mengerti, dan Junhwe tsrsadaf akan suatu hal.

"NAH. itu dia. Tersangka ingin mengatakan kalau Wendy ini... 'Tukang berkhayal, dan tidak memiliki otak, tapi cantik.'" Junhwe tersenyum miris mengatakannya. "Kurasa, sang tersangka memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap Wendy." Junhwe mengakhiri ucapannya dan memakan lagi donatnya. Chanwoo memberikan secarik kertas pada Hanbin, itu merupakan salinan pesan Wendy untuk Sehun.

"Hyung, tolong retas ko-"

"Okay, aku akan memecahkan kode ini." Hanbin mengambil kertas dari tangan Chanwoo sembari memperhatikan foto terakhir Wendy yang diambil dua minggu sebelum kejadian. Hanbin mengernyit dan kemudian beralih menatap temannya sedih. "Guys, you all must look at this." Hanbin berucap lalu menyimpan foto itu ditengah, agar semuanya bisa melihat.

"Menurutku, dari foto korban saat ditemukan, ia cukup langsing." Katanya. Jinhwan mengangguk setuju, begitu pula Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo. "Tapi, lihat ini. Dari kancung seragamnya yang terbuka dan tertiup angin, itu menunjukkan bahwa... Ia menggunakan korset berwarna khaki." Hanbin menitiki bagian itu dengan spidol biru di tangannya. Perlahan, semua mengangguk paham arah tujuan pembicaraan Hanbin.

"Jadi.. Dugaan ku alasan tersangka mengambil rahim korban adalah untuk ini." Hanbin menghela nafasnya pelan,Bobby mengangguk mengerti maksud remaja berusia 18 tahun ini.

"Son Seungwan dalam keadaan hamil, dan luka ini menunjukkan bahwa tersangka melakukan prosesi aborsi sendirian."

...

/skip time/

...

Seoul headquarter Police office, 20:15 P.M.

_Click._

"Oke, terimakasih atas keterangannya, Kwon-Sajangnim. Jika kami membutuhkan bantuan, kami akan menghubungi anda lagi."

Ruang interogasi baru saja terbuka, seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai kepala sekolah Kwon keluar dari ruangan itu didampingi oleh Donghyuk dan Bobby. Sembari menampakkan wajah sedih, wanita berusia 50an itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Saya yang harusnya berterimakasih, pak. Kasus Wendy ini merupakan kali kedua disekolah kami." Ibu Kwon menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tapi kasus sebelumnya murni kecelakaan." Lanjutnya. Bobby dan Donghyuk sontak saling menatap. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Putusnya kemudian langsung beranjak dari sana.

Bobby menoleh ke Donghyuk, matanya menyipit. "Dongie, pergi ke gudang arsip kepolisian besok pagi, cari dokumen kasus pembunuhan di Wontae. Biar aku yang mengurus izinmu besok." Katanya tenang. Donghyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hyung! Kami menemukan fakta menarik." Setengah berlari, Junhwe menuju ke arah Bobby dan Donghyuk. "Hanbin hyung dan Jinhwan hyung sedang menginterogasi kakak-beradik Oh. Ada baiknya kalian ikut kesana." Lanjut Junhwe. Tanpa banyak bicara, Bobby mengikuti langkah Junhwe, sedangkan Donghyuk berpisah, ia hendak ke minimarket untuk membeli kopi kaleng.

...

Junhwe masuk bersama Bobby ke ruangan dimana mereka bisa melihat kedua Oh sedang diintrogasi oleh Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Di ruangan itu ada juga Chanwoo yang sedang bermain PSP. "Ini dokumen pencatatan percakapan mereka, hyung." Junhwe menyerahkan dokumen di ketas HVS dengan seksama membacanya."

"Jadi.. Oh Sehun. Apa benar kamu mengetahui kalau... Wendy sedang hamil?" Terdengar suara lembut mengalun dari dalam ruangan. Dengan takut-takut, sehun menatap sang penanya, Jinhwan, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kau yakin? Lalu apa maksud Wendy mengirimi mu pesan itu?" Lanjut Jinhwan, yang dijawab Sehun kali ini dengan gelengan.

"A-aku sungguh sungguh tidak me-mengetahuinya..." Lirih Oh muda itu sambil menatap kakinya sedih. Hanbin menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Introgasimu hari ini cukup, Oh Sehun. Polisi akan menemanimu pulang. Oh, besok kamu bisa menemui kami di Happiness caffee." Hanbin menatapnya santai, lalu menyesap kopinya pelan. "Dan kau, Oh Yifan, kami masih memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu." Lanjutnya. Jinhwan berdiri dan mengantar Sehun keluar ruangan, sementara Hanbin mengeluarkan berkas-berkas.

"Oh Yifan, 25 tahun. Guru olahraga sekaligus kekasih dari Wendy." Hanbin memulai pembicaraan. Oh Yifan, nampak menggeleng. Jinhwan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Mohon ralat ucapan anda. Saya bukan kekasihnya, tapi kami hanya dijodohkan." Yifan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Jadi... Bisa kau ceritakan hubunganmu dengan Wendy?" Jinhwan kali ini bertanya. Sekali lagi, Yifan hanya menampakkan wajah stoic nya, tidak tampak sedih ataupun kesal sama sekali.

"Baiklah, ayahku menjodohkanku dengan dia, atas dasar perkawinan bisnis. Kurasa hanya itu saja. Terakhir aku bertemu dia saat ia pergi ke Kanada, 2minggu lalu." Jelas Yifan. "Aku tidak tau, tapi ketika mayatnya ditemukan disekolah pagi ini, aku kaget. Entahlah... Aku merasa ini seperti ancaman untukku." Lanjutnya, kemudian menatap dua penyidik di depannya. "Well.. Wendy memang anak yang baik dan cantik. Sayangnya ada orang yang tidak menyukai dia. Contohnya gadis bernama Mimi, lalu mantanku, Huang Zi Tao." Dia menghentikan pembicaraannya. Baik Jinhwan dan Hanbin bertatapan sejenak, lalu keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kau biseksual? Kebetulan kami mengenal Huang Zi Tao, orang yang bekerja di peternakan langganan kami, sebagai pengantar susu." Hanbin kali ini berbicara. Yifan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Anda tepat. Dia pemuda yang manis, bukan. Sayang hatinya bengis ." Yifan mengakhiri percakapanna.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Wendy merupakan remaja dibawah umur. Lalu.. Apa kau melakukan tindakan asusila terhadapnya?" Lanjut Jinhwan. "Dari kelihatannya dan hasil autopsi, Wendy sudah tidak perawan dan dia dalam keadaan hamil. Apa ada pembelaan, tuan Oh?" Kali ini Hanbin yang bertanya. Sekali lagi, Yifan hanya menatap nanar kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Hei, dengarkan suatu hal. Aku memang dijodohkan, tapi bukan berarti aku pedofil. Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya pada Sehun? Dia menyukai Wendy. Aku serius kali ini." Yifan menatap keduanya seris dan menusuk. Jinhwan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kau harus mencurigai Sehun. Dia pendiam tapi tidak bodoh." Lanjut Yifan. Hanbin menutup koper berkasnya dan berdiri.

"Oke, Oh Yifan. Terimakasih atas waktu anda. Mungkin untuk hari ini itu dulu saja. Mungkin besok atau lusa kami akan meminta bantuan anda lagi." Yifan kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari ruangan, diiringi dengan Bobby, Chanwoo dan Junhwe yang masuk kedalam.

"Oke.. Jadi kita perlu memanggil Huang Zi Tao untuk memberikan kesaksian, bagaimana dengan Mimi?" Bobby memulai pembicaraan. Junhwe dan Chanwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Clear. Dia tidak mengetahui apa apa mengenai kasus Wendy. Ngomong ngomong, mana Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong?" Junhwe menanyakan hal lain. Chanwoo mengecek ponselnya, dan kemudian menatap yang lain.

"Dongie hyung dan Yoyo Hyung pergi ke gedung arsip. Yoyo hyung mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik di pesan ini." Chanwoo merubah wajah imutnya berekspresi serius.

"Oh Yifan merupakan penikmat _Sadistic_ pada _BDSM_ dalam hal ini dalam hubungan seksual, serta penderita_ Bipolar Syndrome._"

...

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

_**...**_

A.N : Annyeong~ maaf baru update. Yaaa bisa dibilang case pertama ini masih membingungkan, ya. Oh iya, makasih buat _**FANTAOSTICPANDA**_sudah mengingatkan kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan. Seharusnya sih yang benar

_ORSZG PLNKFGVI. KZZHDLIW : HLMOLEV._

Nah itu yang benar. Kasusnya malah semakin gelap, yaaaa.

Maaf bwlum bisa bales review, nanti akhir dari case 1 dibalesin deh semuanyaaa 3

_**MAKASIH YAAAA SEBELUMNYAAA BUAT YANG REVIEW, FAV FOLLOW SAMA BACA.**_

_**MAU LANJUT?**_

_**KEEP REVIEW! NO REVIEW NGGA LANJUT YAAAA.**_

_**ANNYEONG~~~~**_

_**© 2015, ETERNMAKNAE**_


	6. Case 1 part 3

_**iKON : Detective!**_

_**Case 01 : Princess Murderer.**_

**Cast : all iKON Member || Thomas Kim (OC) || Jin, JR, Jimin, Jungkook.**

**Disc : STORYLINE MINE!**

**...**

**KORBAN : SON SEUNGWAN / WENDY (15 Y.O)**

**Petunjuk : Pesan terakhir, Tali tambang, pecahan balok kaca, Gaun pengantin, dan sepatu, make up.**

**Kasus : Pembunuhan berencana**

**Tanda kekerasan (sementara) : Luka Lebam pada mata kiri dan tengkuk. Tusukan pisau pada payudara kanan dan luka sobekan pada bawah pusar.**

**Saksi : Mimi, Oh Sehun, Jung Chanwoo, Oh Yifan, Huang ZiTao, Son Naeun.**

**\- CASE 1 : PRINCESS MURDERER -**

**-BERLANJUT -**

**...**

Lab Forensik Seoul, 06:55 A.M

"... Iya Suga-ya. Semalam Youngji, perawat manis itu memang mengajakku bermain catur tapi-"

"PAGI JACKSON HYUNG! PAGI SUGA HYUNG!"

"-Hai, Jinhwannie, Junhwe-ya. Ada apa pagi pagi kemari?"

Keadaan lab saat ini sedang sepi. Baru dua dokter tampan (yang satu tidak yakin tampan) sedang msngobrol sambil menikmati kopi hangatnya. Jinhwan dan Junhwe datang atas perintah Bobby untuk kembali melanjutkan autopsi mayat Wendy. Jinhwan segera mengenakan Jas dokternya dan Junhwe dengan pakaian labnya.

"Oh halo Jinhwan, dan... Eumm..."

"Namanya Junhwe, Suga." Jackson menepuk bahu suga yang masih menggumam tak jelas, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jinhwan dan Junhwe. "Kalian datang sepagi ini? Memangnya ada apa?" menggeleng perlahan dan mulai membuka dokumen autopsi.

"Aku semalam berbincang dengan Bobby hyung. Benar katamu kemarin, hyung. Kurasa ada yang janggal pada kasus ini." Jinhwan memulai topik pembicaraan. "untuk seorang korban pembunuhan, nona Son terlalh banyak menerima kekerasan. Lalu... Ini dia yang aku cari." Jinhwan mengambil foto memar pada mata dan tengkuk Wendy. Diberikannya foto itu pada Junhwe "analisa, Junie."

Junhwe tampak meneliti foto tersebut sejenak. Mengukur waktu kejadian dengan warna yang ditimbulkan.

"Hmm.. Agak sulit. Darah pada bagian mata sepertinya sempat mengalir terlihat disini." Ia menunjuk bagian sudut mata yang tertutupi setitik noda darah kering. "Dilihat dari lebam, luka ini ditimbulkan sebelum korban meninggal. Dan dilihat dari darah yang ada..." Junhwe menunjuk beberapa foto noda darah yang ada. "Korban meninggal sekitar harijum'at." Junhwe mengakhiri analisa singkatnya.

"... Okay. Dan aku menemukan ini didalam luka di rongga rahimnya." Suga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari meja labnya. Sebuah bandul "N" yang telah terbungkus plastik.

"Jadi... Bukti baru. -"

_Pip pip pip._

Handphone Jinhwan berbunyi menandakan ada telpon masuk. "Hanbin Calling" tertera di layarnya.

"Yeobosseo?"

"_Ji-jinhwan-ah bisa kau ke kantor polisi sekarang?"_

"Heee? Waeyo Bin?"

_"K-kris bertingkah seperti orang gila saat Zitao datang kemari..."_

"A-ahh ne! Aku akan kesana 10 menit lagi."

Pip.

Jinhwan mematikan ponselnya. Kemudian berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi. "June kamu disini ya beritahu kalau ada bukti baru. Aku akan kembali ke kantor polisi sekarang." Jinhwan membawa serta bukti dari Suga kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Junhwe hanya menatapnya polos.

"Loh, emangnya ada apa, Jinhwannie?" Jackson bertanya kali ini dengan intonasi khawatir. Jinhwan menorehkan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum pias.

"Sepertinya.. Saksi kita menderita tekanan batin."

...

Kantor polisi Seoul, 08:45 A.M

...

"Tenanglah Wu Yifan!" Hanbin membentak salah satu saksi, Wu Yifan yang bertingkah seperti orang berkelainan jiwa. Sejak 10 menit lalu, ia mengamuk ketika ditanyai mengenai hubungannya dengan Zitao, tepatnya ketika Zitao juga datang untuk memberi keterangan. "BEKERJASAMA DAN BERSIKAP KOOPERATIF YIFAN-SSI!" kembali Hanbin membentak Yifan yang seperti ingin menerkam Tao ditempat.

"BIARKAN AKU BUKTIKAN AKU MASIH MENCINTAI ZITAO! AKAN KUSETU-"

"Akan kau setubuhi dia dan membuatmu dijebloskan ke penjara karena tindakan asusila terhadap remaja?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Yifan dari balik pintu. "Jangan gila, Yifan-ssi. Bersikaplah kooperatif." Lanjutnya. Bobby, pria yang memiliki suara tersebut langsung masuk ke ruangan diikuti Chanwoo, kemudian langsung membawa Zitao yang terduduk dilantai takut keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu diruang sebelah bersama polisi Taehyung sampai Jinhwan datang. Materi introgasi sudah kukirimkan pada Jinhwan." Sambil menatap Chanwoo dan Zitao yang ada dipeluknya, Bobby menyuruhnya untuk beranjak. Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanwoo langsung beranjak menuju ruangan yang Bobby maksud.

"Chanwoo-ya." Bobby menginterupsi langkah Chanwoo yang baru saja keluar ruangan. Chanwoo menoleh dan berbalik dan menoleh. "Ne?" Tanyanya.

"Jaga Zitao, ne?" Bobby mengingatkan. Chanwoo hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, keduanya berjalan menuju lobby dan bertemu dengan Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong yang terburu-buru menuju kantor. Keduanya memiliki nasib yang sama : rambut berantakan, mata dengan lingkaran hitam dan kulit pucat dan memegang sebuah map arsip. Keduanya masih mengenakan seragam penyelidikan mereka.

'menyedihkan sekali.' Batin Chanwoo. Zitao, si pemuda yang tadi diserang hanya terdiam menunduk melihat dua orang itu.

"HOAAAMMHH" bahkan menguap pun bersamaan. "Jung Chanwoo, Bobby hyung ada dimana?" Kali ini Donghyuk yang bertanya. Yunhyeong bahkan terlihat terpejam, seperti ketiduran, sedangkan Chanwoo menunjuk pintu ruangan introgasi.

"Bobby Hyung ada di ruangan itu untuk melakukan introgasi pada... Errr Wu Yifan. Sedaritadi ia mengamuk dan hendak menerkam Zitao." Chanwoo menjelaskan. Donghyuk mengangguk dan menarik Yunhyeong menuju ruangan introgasi.

"Errr.. Hyung. Suasana ruangan sedang panas. Jadi... Kenapa tidak menunggu Bobby Hyung selesai saja? Dan kurasa kalian terlihat..." Chanwoo memikirkan kata yang terbaik untuk mendeskripsikan. "... Lelah dan berantakan." Akhirnya Chanwoo mendapatkan diksi yang tepat untuk mereka. Donghyuk nampak berfikir sejenak... Berbeda dengan Yunhyeong yang sudah tertidur sambil berdiri.

"Kurasa kau benar! Baiklah kalau Bobby hyung mencariku, kami ada di ruangan kami, ya. Selamat pagi!" Donghyuk tersenyum, lalu berlari menuju ruangan mereka sembari menarik Yunhyeong yang tertidur. Chanwoo hanya melihatnya dengan jengah.

"Ada apa dengan si kembar berbeda umur itu?" Sebuah suara kembali menginterupsi langkah Chanwoo. 'Sial apa lagi siiiih!' Chanwoo meruruk kesal dalam hati sambil berbalik kearah sumber suara..

"Kurasa mereka le... Eh Jinhwan Hyung?" Chanwoo tersenyum. Kim Jinhwan sedang berdiri manis sembari memegang map untuk introgasi Zitao dan menatap anak termuda di divisi ini polos. Pakaian dokternya sudah berganti dengan seragam kepolisian.

"Ah, Zitao-ya! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Mari ikut aku ke ruanganku." Jinhwan hanya tersenyum, sembari mengajak Zitao yang tersenyum polos kepadanya. "Ah, Chanwoo-ya.. Kalau tidak keberatan... Aku butuh beberapa dokumen mengenai kasus ini, hmmm.. Mungkin ada di meja kerja Hanbin. Bisa kau ambilkan dan antarkan padaku?" Lanjut Jinhwan sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ah, baiklah, hyung." Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanwoo menurut dan berbalik menuju ruangankaryawan divisi penyelidikan, untuk mengambil apa yang Jinhwan cari.

"Baiklah.. Jangan khawatir zitao-ya. Aku akan menjagamu. Mari ikut ke ruanganku." Jinhwan beranjak sembari menggenggam lembut lengan Zitao, kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan Jinhwan.

...

Sementara itu, di ruangan introgasi Wu Yifan...

"Kumohon bekerjasama lah, Wu Yifan. Pertanyaan ini mudah. Apa kau mencintai keduanya?" Hanbin memutar bolamatanya jengkel. Ia menggertakkan giginya. "Ayolaaah Wu Yifan!" Bentak Hanbin.

"Aku lebih mencintai Tao dibanding wanita murahan itu! Cih aku tidak sudi menikah dengannya walaupun dia tidak hamil." Kris menggertak Hanbin dan balas menatapnya sengit. "Wanita itu seperti rubah. Beruntunglah kalian tidak terlibat dengannya." Lanjutnya. Hanbin hanya membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan bossnya, sedangkan Yifan hanya menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Apa maksudmu Yifan-ssi?" Tanya Bobby tenang. "Ah.. Ne aku mengerti. Maksudmu Wendy hanya berkedok sebagai perempuan baik-baik, kan?" Lanjutnya tenang, dan Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia itu wanita berbahaya. Dia menghancurkan hubunganku dan Zitao. Coba kalian bayangkan. Aku membina hubungan dengan Zitao selama 5 tahun dan pupus bulan lalu karena perjodohan ini? Ia gila." Yifan mengerawang, kemudian dengan perlahan air matanya turun membasahi pipi dan rahang tegasnya.

"H-harusnya bulan ini a-aku dan Zitao meni-kah d-di Belanda.. Tapi semua batal karena wanita sialan itu..." Jelas Yifan. Bobby nampak sedikit melirik Hanbin, sedangkan yang dilirik seperti membaca kelakuan Bossnya.

"Wu Yifan.. Untuk sementara ini anda kami jadikan tersangka."

...

Sementara itu, ruangan Jinhwan. Zitao menyeruput es teh lemonnya kemudian mulai bercerita. "Eum.. Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yifan Gege karena ia akan menikah. Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu." Jinhwan nampak mencatat keterangan Zitao. "Wendy itu wanita cantik. Aku mengakuinya. Tapi setahuku... Yifan gege bukan orang yang suka main kasar. Meski..." Zitao menghela nafasnya berat.

"Ia seorang Bipolar."

Jinhwan terperanjat kaget. Ia cepat cepat menyeruput es teh manisnya dan bersiap berlari keluar untuk memberitahu Hanbin dan Bobby...

_Click_.

"Maaf Yifan-ssi sementara anda harus tinggal di penjara dulu." Polisi manis bertagname 'Kim Himchan' menggiring Yifan yang sudah mengenakan pakaian tahanan menuju ke sel. Kemudian polisi bertagname Song Mino menghampirinya sembari menenteng sebuah netbook.

"Ah, kebetulan. Gikwang, penjaga sekolah Wontae memberikan ini padaku. Ia bilang menemukannya di loker Wendy." Mino menyerahkan netbook itu pada Jinhwan. Ia mengangguk dan segera menuju ke arah Zitao, kemudian tersenyum sembari menepuk bahunya.

" Zitao, terimakasih ya telah memberikan keterangan. Jika kami butuh, kami akan menghubungimu lagi, ok?" Jinhwan berkata demikian, kemudian Zitao mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Halo? Bobby Hyung? Bisa kita berkumpul di caffee untuk memecahkan kasus? Aku mempunyai bukti kunci."

...

Chanwoo masih mencari file mengenai kasus Wendy di meja Hanbin sedangkan Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong tertidur lelap dengan kasur lipat di tengah ruangan. Chanwoo terus menggerutu saat ia menyenggol sesuatu. Foto Sehun terjatuh dari filemap yang ternyata tertindih oleh sikunya. Sejenak, Chanwoo menyelidik foto Sehun itu, seperti ada yang aneh.

"Oh, Sehun tidak mengenakan gelang silvernya." Gumam Chanwoo. Setelah ia berhasil, ia hendak membuka pintu saat Hanbin masuk ke ruanga. Ia menatap Chanwoo bingung kemudian memandang jengah dua orang yang tertidur dilantai.

"Loh, untuk apa file kasus Wendy itu, Chanwoo-ya?" Tanya Hanbin sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya file yang didekap Chanwoo. Chanwoo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mollayo~ Jinhwan Hyung yang ingin memeriksa kembali file ini, katanya ada yang aneh." Jawabnya. "Chanu malah ngga ngerti kenapa Yoyo Hyung sama Dongie Hyung bisa kurang tidur begini." Chanwoo malah memperhatikan dua orang yang tidur dengan lucu.

"Mereka mencari file mengenai kasus di Wontae 2 tahun lalu... HEI APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN CHANU?" Hanbin menahan tawanya, saat melihat Chanwoo berjongkok dan menjepit hidung kedua orang yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Chanu hanya melakukan hal seperti ini supaya mereka cepat terbangun..." Jawabnya polos. Ternyata caranya berhasil... Yunhyeong dan Donghyuk perlahan merasa terganggu lalu terduduk sambil mengambil nafas dalam dalam.

"H-HAFT! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN CHANWOO!" protes Yunhyeong. Donghyuk masih mengucek matanya sedangkan Hanbin tertawa ngakak dibalik telapak tangannya. Chanwoo hanya menatap kedua hyungnya polos.

"Hyung mencari file file itu semalaman?" Tanya Chanwoo sambil menunjuk file yang dipeluk Yunhyeong. Mereka (Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong) mengangguk bersamaan. "Daebak..." Gumam Chanwoo bangga.

"Maka dari itu kami kurang tidur jadi biarkan kami ti-"

"Kurasa kita harus ke Caffee segera. Jinhwan mendapatkan netbook Wendy." Perkataan Yunhyeong yang hendak merebahkan tubuhnya kembali terpotong oleh Hanbin dan Chanwoo yang secara tiba tiba mengambil file kasus di Wontae dari tangan Yunhyeong dan beranjak pergi.

Yunhyeong menggendikkan bahunya dan tertidur lagi, menyusul Donghyuk yang tertidur.

_**...**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**...**_

_**A.N : **_Annyeong! Maaf belum bisa ngasih balesan review ya. Series ini bakal end di chapter depan. Apa para detektif sudah tepat menentukan tersangka? Atau malah ada tersangka lain? Semuanya ada di chapger depan :))

_**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, UDAH REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW DSB. SEMOGA NGGA KAPOK YA.**_

_**BIAR FF INI LANJUT,**_

_**REVIEW LAGI YUK!**_

_**© ETERNMAKNAE.**_


	7. case 1 FINAL

_**iKON : Detective!**_

_**Case 01 : Princess Murderer.**_

**Cast : all iKON Member || Thomas Kim (OC) || Jin, JR, Jimin, Jungkook.**

**Disc : STORYLINE MINE!**

**...**

**KORBAN : SON SEUNGWAN / WENDY (15 Y.O)**

**Petunjuk : Pesan terakhir, Tali tambang, pecahan balok kaca, Gaun pengantin, dan sepatu, make up.**

**Kasus : Pembunuhan berencana**

**Tanda kekerasan (sementara) : Luka Lebam pada mata kiri dan tengkuk. Tusukan pisau pada payudara kanan dan luka sobekan pada bawah pusar.**

**Saksi : Mimi, Oh Sehun, Jung Chanwoo, Oh Yifan, Huang ZiTao, Son Naeun.**

**\- CASE 1 : PRINCESS MURDERER -**

**-BERLANJUT -**

**...**

...

Kepolisian Seoul, 11;20 a.m

"... Hanbin-ah? Apa kira kira passcodenya ya?" Jinhwan menoleh pada Hanbin yang sibuk menulis sesuatu pada kertasnya. "Hanbin-"

"Ada berapa jumlah huruf dalam alfabet?" Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Jinhwan, Hanbin malah balik bertanya pada keenam orang lain di kantor divisi penyelidikan... Maaf hanya 4 karena Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong nampak tertidur dibalik kacamata mereka.

"Dua puluh enam, hyung memangnya kenapa?" Chanwoo yang menjawab. Jinhwan menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena Hanbin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hanbin-"

"Got it. Thanks Chanwoo." Jawab Hanbin lalu kembali mengutak-atik tulisannya. Dua kali pula Jinhwan diabaikan Hanbin, kali ini ia sibuk membaca filecase kasus 2 tahun lalu, kemudian melirik Chanwoo.

"Uhm.. Chanwoo-ya..." Jinhwan memanggilnya dan dibalas tatapan polos anak laling muda diantara mereka.

"Ne, Hyung?" Jawabnya. Jinhwan menyerahkan filecase yang ia pegang pada Chanwoo, yang hanya menatap filecase itu polos. "Apa ini hyung?" Chanwoo membukanya dan mulai membacanya. "Apa ini... Oh iya hyung. Kasus 2 tahun lalu mengenai seorang guru muda bernama LiYin-Zhang." Chanwoo meneliti isi berkas tersebut.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Kasus ini saat aku baru bergabung dengan kepolisian." Bobby nampak menepuk meja, membuat semua orang tersebut kaget. "Kalau tidak salah, kedua bersaudara OH itu juga terlibat. Dan... Seingatku LiYin memiliki hubungan darah dengan Tao." Sambungnya. Yunhyeong yang tersadarkan oleh tepukan meja Bobby mengernyitkan pandangannya.

"Tunggu... Kedua kasus ini seperti berhubungan. LiYin dan Huang Zitao memiliki hubungan darah,Tao berpacaran dengan Yifan, Yifan berhubungan serius dengan Wendy, lalu... Sehun adik dari Yifan." Donghyuk menguap sembari mengatakan itu. "Hanya Oh Sehun yang agak jauh dengan semuanya." Lanjutnya. Semua kembali terdiam, kecuali Hanbin dan suara ketikan pada netbooknya.

"Ani, hyungdeul." Yang paling muda menginterupsi. "Sehun menyukai Wendy, sebenarnya." Lanjut Chanwoo sdmbari berfikir. "Sedangkan seingatku, dulu LiYin nuna juga sempat dekat... Dengan Yifan." Lanjutnya. Chanwoo memakan biskuit cokelatnya kemudian lanjut bercerita. "Ini berputar-putar. LiYin Nuna memiliki hubungan darah dengan Zitao, yang dimana keduanya telah berpacaran dengan YiFan. Lalu Wendy si tunangan Yifan dan Sehun, yang menyukai Wendy tapi terhalang kakaknya." Chanwoo mengakhiri pendapatnya.

Hening.

"Jinhwan hyung. Ketikkan Sonlove pada kolom password." Hanbin mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menolej kearah Jinhwan, yang langsung saja diikuti oleh Jinhwan.

"TERBUKA! THANKS BIN!" Jinhwan memekik senang, yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan Hanbin.

"Kurasa Wendy ini sedikit lebih jenius dari yang si pelaku duga. Dia mengirimkan kode ini pada orang yang ia bisa percaya, dalam hal ini Sehun." Hanbin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Sialnya... Oh Sehun sepertinya bodoh untuk menyadari kode ini. Dan..." Hanbin memperhatikan salah satu foto di meja.

"Dan... Oh Sehun mengakui kalau bandul gelang itu memang miliknya, tapi ia baru menemukan gelang itutergeletak di dekat pecahan kaca di aula tempo hari." Hanbin mengakhiri analisanya. Junhwe menatap foto TKP, lalu mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya kemudian mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya, dan mengeluarkan buku cerita anak anak.

"Aku baru menyadari ini setelah membaca buku cerita ini. Mengenai putri cantik yang dijodohkan.. Lalu-"

"Guys, kurasa kalian harus mendengarkan ini... Kunci utama kasus ini." Jinhwan menginterupsi perkataan Junhwe dan memutar sesuatu diari Notebook Wendy.

...

"oke, kita tangkap pelakunya sekarang... Err kita kumpulkan seluruh saksi lalu lihat reaksi mereka."

_**PETERNAKAN HUANG, 3:30 P.M. KST**_

...

Semua saksi, baik dari pihak sekolah maupun pihak keluarga Zhang, Oh dan Son telah dikumpulkan di sini, peternakan keluarga Huang. Opsir Taehyung dan opsir Himchan sedang bersiaga didepan pintu, sedangkan didalam, para detektif, Kepala polisi Kim, dokter Jackson dan Dokter Yoongi berada didalam ruangan yang cukup luas.

"Okay.. Sudah terkumpul semua." Junhwe mencocokkan list saksi, keluarga dan lain lain, kemudian menoleh pada atasannya, Bobby. " sudah lengkap, hyung." Lanjutnya. Bobby mengangguk kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Selamat sore, tuan tuan dan nyonya nyonya." Dengan senyuman khasnya, Bobby menyapa yang dibalas oleh semua orang yang hadir disana. "Kami, tim kepolisian yang bertugas menuntaskan kasus pembunuhan nona Son. Seperti yang anda semua ketahui, mayat Nona Son ditemukan di sekolahnya pukul 7 pagi, saat kelas 9-4, akan melaksanakan olahraga. Mimi, anak pertama yang menemukannya, disusul Oh Sehun dan Jung Chanwoo serta tersangka sementara kami, Oh Yifan." Bobby menghela nafasnya, kemudian meminum susu yang sebelumnya disediakan. "Selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan oleh tim forensik kami, silakan Jinhwan." Bobby mengakhiri pembicaraan awalnya, dan meneruskan pada Jinhwan, Jackson dan Suga yang berdiri di belakangnya, membawa lembaran foto.

"Ah, annyeong. Kasus nona Son ini sangat menarik. Pertama kali aku menemukan mayat ini, kukira itu hanya pembunuhan biasa, dengan luka sayatan pada bagian perut bawah dan luka lebam di beberapa titik." Jinhwan menjelaskan, sedangkan Suga dan Jackson menunjukkan foto korban. Nyonya Son dan kakak wanita Wendy, Son Naeun nampak pucat dan menunjukkan raut terpukul.

"Tapi, setelah kami mengautopsi mayat korban, kami menemukan sesuatu yang sangat sudah tertebak." Jinhwan menatap satu-persatu wajah saksi plus tersangka sementara, lalu menarik nafas dalam dalam. "Wendy sedang dalam keadaan mengandung janin berusia sekitar 2 bulan. Dengan kata lain, ini merupakan kasus pembunuhan plus aborsi."

Junhwe kemudian berdiri dan menunjuk salah satu lembar foto yang ada. "Luka lebam ini adalah bukti bahwa ini juga merupakan perencanaan serta penculikan. Kenapa? Karena pada tangan kanan korban terdapat luka gores kuku, juga... Terdapat luka pukulan dari tongkat baseball pada tengkuk korban, serta rambut korban yang rontok pada beberapa bagian." Jelas Junhwe panjang lebar. Chanwoo kemudian membawa barang bukti berupa gelang, pecahan kaca dan bandul huruf N.

"Err. Ini milik Sehun. Dan Sehun memang mengakuinya, sih.. Benar kan Hun?" Tanya Chanwoo, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Sesuai keterangannya, Gelang ini menghilang beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Sang pelaku seperti sengaja ingin menyalahkan Sehun atas kejadian ini, begitupun Yifan, yang memang notabene tunangan Nona Son." Donghyuk menambahkan ucapan Chanwoo.

"Kemudian kami mencoba mencocokkan kasus ini dengan kasus pembunuhan lain yang pernah terjadi di sekolah itu, dan kami menemukan sesuatu yang berkesinambungan." Kali ini Yunhyeong berbicara. Ia menjilat bibir atasnya yang kering lalu meneruskan analisanya. "Nona Zhang, 23 Tahun. Seorang guru muda yang tewas terbunuh dengan cara yang mengenaskan di toilet sekolah. Tapi entah mengapa kasus ini ditutup dan nona Zhang dinyatakan tewas karena bunuh diri."

Yifan menegakkan kepalanya, menatap semua detektif dan tim penyidik yang ada. "Ah, iya. Zhang Li Yin, anak dari adik kami." Tuan Huang membenarkan perkataan Yunhyeong, yang diiringi anggukan nyonya Huang.

"Tapi.. Apa hubungan kasus Jie-Jie ku dengan kasus Nona Son? Bahkan mereka tidak saling mengrnal." Zhang YiXing, adik dari LiYin bertanya penuh kesedihan. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan air matanya perlahan menetes. "Jie-Jie orang baik.. Tapi setelah Yifan Gege datang, semua berubah." Yixing mulai bercerita. "H-hiks.. Jie-jie selalu pulang dalam keadaan pucat pasi, kadang melamun. Saat kutanya, ia selalu tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa.. sampai.. Hiks-hiks... Kejadian itu terjadi. LiYin jie-jie memelukku dan berkata 'semua telah berakhir'. Ia lalu pergi dari rumah untuk berbelanja dan... Saat kembali ia sudah dalam peti mati.." Yixing menangis sesegukan, ditenangkan oleh sehun.

Semua orang terhanyut perasaan. Sampai saat Hanbin menjentikkan jarinya.

"Menurut pengakuan Wu Yifan, ia merasa diikuti sejak sebelum LiYin meninggal. Dan sebulan setelah LiYin meninggal, ia berhubungan dengan Huang Zitao, dan putus seminggu sebelum Yifan bertunangan dengan Wendy." Hanbin memulai analisanya. "Pelaku ingin seolah-olah LiYin tewas karena memiliki hubungan dengan Yifan, ataupun Sehun. Padahal sebenarnya... Ia hanya ingin Yifan menjadi miliknya sendiri." Hanbin menatap salah seorang saksi, dan memicingkan matanya.

"BENAR BEGITU, HUANG ZITAO?"

Tao membelalakkan matanya, lalu kemudian tertawa keras.

"HAHAHA! Kalian pasti bercanda. Kris itu tempramental. Itu yang membuatku putus dengannya. Dan Oh Sehun, harusnya kau mengakui anak di janin Wendy adalah ANAKMU!" Tao menunjuk Sehun yang sontak membelalakkan matanyq.

"Hei hei... Sehun sama sekali tidak bersalah disini." Chanwoo membela sahabatnya. "Janin Wendy berusia sekitar 8 minggu, dimana itu merupakan kali seminggu ia bertunangan dengan Yifan Hyung dan putus dengan anda." Chanwoo memulai analisanya. "Yifan hyung bercerita, bahwa sejak hari pertama putus ia mencoba menghubungi anda, tapi tidak dijawab sama sekali. Dan beberapa hari kemudian anda kembali mendekati Yifan Hyung." Lanjutnya. Chanwoo tersenyum senang. "Lalu.. Dua tahun lalu, beberapa minggu sebelum LiYin meninggal, ia sempat mengenalkanmu, Yixing dan tuan serta nyonya Huang pada Yifan, dan semenjak itu pula, Yifan merasa diikuti dan Liyin merasa terancam sampai mereka putus, dan keesokan paginya ia ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi sekolah." Chanwoo menjelaskan panjang lebar, membuat Sehun menganga, mendengar kejeniusan otak Chanwoo.

"Memang sebelumnya kami berfikir memang Kris tersangkanya, karena ia menderita Bipolar syndrome. Tapi setelah mendapatkan netbook ini..." Jinhwan mengacungkan netbook yang menyala, dan memutar sesuatu disana.

_"OPPA! LIHAT AKHIBAT PERBUATANMU! AKU HAMIL OPPA!"_

_"Hamil? Ya itu resikomu sebagai wanita, cantik."_

_"Ini anakmu! Kau harus tahu!"_

_"Anakku? Yakin? Bukan anak Oh Sehun atau pria lain?"_

_"HUANG ZITAO OPPA! aku tahu ini adalah akal-akalanmu untuk merebut kembali Yifan. Tapi demi tuhan Oppa! Aku tidak bermaksud merebutnya darimu!"_

_".. . haft.. Baiklah. Temui aku di stasiun kereta esok sore."_

_..._

"Benar sekali. Ini rekaman percakapan antara Nona Son dan Huang zitao." Jinhwan tersenyum taktakala melihat Zitao, Yifan dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi.. Motifmu adalah balas dendam dan cemburu pada kasus ini. Kami memang tidak menemukan alat yang kamu gunakan untuk membunuh, tapi kami menemukan ini, sebagai bukti utama." Jinhwan menghela nafasnya, ringan sekali, seolah sudah mengeluarkan beban, tapi Tao kemudian tertawa keras.

"Haft..bisa saja itu merupakan suara samaran. Kalian tahu.. Kan?" Tao menggendikkan bahunya, menatap menantang kearah Jinhwan yang menyeringai.

"Kalau kau bukan pelakunya, kau tidak akan melawan omongan kami." Jinhwan berkata final. "Sebagai polisi, kami juga bisa menggunakan alat penyamar suara, dan mengembalikannya seperti sediakala. Tapi, ternyatq tidak ada yang tipikal suaranya mirip dengan anda." Lanjutnya. Tao terlihat semakin panik, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Pertama. Anda membunuh LiYin dan Wendy dengan alasan yang sama, Cenburu. Anda menjadi stalker Yifan demi mendapatkan info tentang pria itu, dan menemukan fakta bahwa Sehun dan LiYin memiliki hubungan akrab,begiyupun dengan Wendy. Anda memanfaatkan situasi ini, dengan melakukannya seolah olah Sehunlah yang membunuh keduanya, atau Yifan yang membunuh mereka, dengan begitu kamu aman." Jelas Bobby panjang lebar. "Anda dengan tamak ingin memonopoli Yifan dari siapapun, meski anda tahu anda tidak akan direstui oleh tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Itu alasan anda, benar?" Bobby menunjuk Tao, matanya mengintimidasi. Tao akhirnya jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

"Benar! Aku yang membunuh mereka. Tapi percayalah.. Mereka bukan wanita baik jadi aku yang pantas bersanding dengan Yifan!" Jelas Tao. Tidak ada satupun orang disana yang tidak kaget mendengarnya. Dengan sigap, Junhwe memborgol kedua tangan Tao dan membawanya keluar, meski mendapat teriakan dari kedua orangtua Tao karena menurut mereka ia tidak bersalah, tapi Tao tetap digelandang ke kantor polisi.

...

**Epilog.**

**...**

**Kepolisian Seoul, 10;05 P.M.**

"Ah, sangat beruntung sekali... Coba kalau netbook itu tidak ditemukan... Pasti kita sudah memenjarakan orang yang tidak bersalah.." Donghyuk merentangkan tangannya, menggeliat pelan. "Kurasa Zitao itu benar benar keterlaluan." Ia kemudian termenung dan menatap layar komputernya kosong.

"Bisa menyelesaikan 2 kasus dalam waktu bersamaan itu keren, guys. Kurasa Zitao akan terkena pasal ganda." Yunhyeong masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi 7 gelas coklat hangat sembari tersenyum. "Cheers?" Tawar Bobby sembari mengambil gelas miliknya, diikuti oleh yang lain.

"BERHASIL!"

...

**-CASE 1, CLOSED-**

**A.N : **AAAAA ENDINGNYA NGGAK KLIMAKS BANGET! Sorry for latepost, typo dll.

Makasih pisaaan yang udah mantengin ini FF yaaaa. Maaf reviewnya blm bisa dibales :(

Lanjut ke case 2? **Review**!

Thanks ^^


End file.
